The New Kid
by Demonpoxjohnnyboy
Summary: Its year 8 and everyone is rude to Percy. When Jason and Luke take it too far, Percys leaves, telling them he'll be back for senior year. Senior Year comes round, and with it comes a New Kid. Has Percy returned, and what will the reactions be when they realise who the new kid on the block is? Please R/R I suck at summaries. Disclaimer-I own nothing but the plot! (all mortal)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So Im attempting a new story. Please review and tell me what you think! Oh and I own nothing but the plot.**

**Luke POV**

"Aww come on Jackson, you can do better than that," I yell with a smirk at Percy's small body trying to kick the soccer ball into the net.

The other boys chimed in. "Yeah come on Jackson, thats pathetic,"

"Just do us a favour and stop trying."

"You suck Percy!"

We all bumped fists as Percy moved in to the first line for attempting goals. He was at the 25 m mark, having failed the 50 and 100 meter mark. Such a scrawny kid. As he turned his back on us I nodded at the guys and we all took our shots, not being careful to miss Percy. He fell to the ground with a thud and slowly tried to pick himself back up, but fell down again with what looked like a wave of tears. "Come on Percy! Your year 8, stop being a wuss."

He nodded with his head held low and slowly got up. He tried to come and join us but Jason just laughed and pushed him down again. We got up and turned away. "Bye guys, have fun." he muttered quietly and left. We laughed again at his receeding back and turned to make teams to play in. At some point, (most of us were shirtless by now) the cheerleaders made their way over to cheer us on. The head cheerleader, Annabeth Chase made a beeline for Jason who is the Soccor captain. "Hey Jason,"she said, sliding her hands over his bare chest. He growled lightly in his throat. "Annabeth, please," he said and bent low to whisper something in her ear which made her giggle. I was watching the exchange take place when I felt a cold hand creep up my back and over my shoulders, landing on my chest. I turned and faced the owner of the hand. "Drew, how are you?" she pouted. "I would be better if you were mine, all for myself," she said flirtatiously, leaning her head in so her lips were centimeters from mine. I chuckled, you need to stop being a tease, Drew."

She laughed. "Meet you at the after party this Friday?" I smiled. "Of course Drew,'and pecked her lips before pushing her away so we could practise. Somehow the we managed to get the cheerleaders off, and were able to resume our practise. When we finished we headed to the change rooms to clear up. I looked up startled as Percy walked in and smiled at all of us. "Hey, guys, do you want to come over to my house and hang out? Mum said she'll order a pizza and whatever."

"Did mummy really offer that?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, do you want to come?"

"Hhmmm, well I have to have a shower so no."

Slowly but surely all the boys made up pathetic excuses as to why they couldnt come. Percy deflated a little bit. "Oh okay, maybe some other time?"

I laughed, "Maybe not Jackson. Go away, we have stuff to do."

His shoulders slumped for the second time that day and he left the change rooms. We all laughed until our sides ached. "What a looser! Mummys got pizza!"

We continued laughing as we left and went our seperate ways. We just ignored Percy, who was crying around the side of the changing/toilets block. I walked up and got in my mums car, who smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "How was training honey?"

"Hmm, yeah, its okay."

"Is that Percy Jackson over there?"

"I dont know, mum lets go," I urged her, and she blinked and pulled away. I looked over to discover that Percy had dissapeared, probably from being caught in the headlight. I was glad mum left because i would be mortified if anyone saw that my mum offered Percy Jackson a lift. He was such a scrawny little git that thought he could fit in with my group and be our 'friends'. He was sadly mistaken, because he was small, dumb and had ADHD, and Dyslexia, making him very unintelligent. We were known as the 'jocks', but we still did well in class. We all hoped to get a scholarship to a prestegious college someday. You needed good marks for that. Anyway, we pulled up to our house and I jumped out and began on my homework. I got an IM from Jason, and smirked at the plan. Later that night I fell asleep with a smile on my face knowing what would happen tomorrow.

I woke up to my alarm going off for school. I jumped out of bed and got ready just in time to jump in the car for a lift as my mum went to work. I had to get to school early to set up for the 'plan'. I met him at the school entrance and we walked through the halls till we got to two classrooms directly across from eachother, just before Percys locker. We pulled wire across and laid it on the ground, then went into the classrooms to wait for the teammates to come and stand guard. At some point the previous evening, someone had uh, _let slip_, on facebook what would happen so we had an unusually large crowd that had gathered around the hallway. Percy walked in like usual, 10 minutes before the warning bell. I ducked down and picked up my ringing phone, answering to Frank. I could practically hear his smirl through the phone.

"Okay, pull in 3,2,1 annddd pull." I pulled the wire and fastened it on the peg quickly and then jumped up to peer out of the window, watching as Jackson face planted, his bag and books spilling everywhere. He jumped up, bright red as everyone around him burst out laughing and taunting him. Some one had been filming and jumped right up in his red face. "Hey Jackson, smile for the camera," and zoned in on the tears in his eyes. Everyone burst into laughing fits again, and Percy jumped up and ran for the bathroom. Me and Jason came out of the classrooms and were met with cheers and claps on the back, as people congratulated us on the prank. We shared a few fist bumps and then hastily went to our lockers as the warning bell rang. I stalked into homeroom, a smirk plastered on my face and took my seat. I vaguely registered that Percy didnt come into homeroom but kept laughing on the inside at the joke. When 4th period rolled around Percy finally walked into class, mumbling an apology to the teachers and taking a seat. Everyone began snickering and his already puffy green eyes began to water, but he just put his head down and did his work.

When the bell for lunch rang Percy was out of there in a flash and everyone threw snickers in the direction of the door. We all made our way to the cafateria, where we sat at our usual spot, with the jocks and cheerleaders. We all ate our food and made loud rude jokes, when Leo nudged my arm. "Look who the wind blew in." I smirked and soon enough the whole table was staring at Percy.

"Um hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be gone for a few years, because my mum has a job interview overseas, but I'll be back for senior year so dont worry." He finished with a lop-sided grin. I laughed in his face.

"You dont get it do you Jackson? We dont give a crap about you. You could die in a hole and all we'd do is take advantage of the drinks at your funeral." My buddies laughed, as did the cheerleaders except for Annabeth who punched my arm and hissed "Too far." at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed, as Percys eyes opened wide and welled up with tears before running off. We all clapped shoulders as we realised that we wouldnt have to see him again. Like he would return for senior year.

***page break***

3ish years later, senior year

I grinned as I pulled into the small parking lot for seniors. I was driving a black ute, it had seen better days but I was one of the only seniors with a car so it didnt matter. I stepped out of my car and locked it, still grinning as I prepared for my senior year. I was on the football team, captain of the basketball team, on the soccer team and swimming team. Life was good. Me and Jason basically ruled the school and it was awesome. The only thing missing was a girlfriend. I had my eyes on the ex-cheerleader captain Annabeth chase but she seemed intent on ignoring me. Ever since that argument with Percy Jackson she hadnt talked to me. Anyway, she should just learn to forgive and forget, Percy was long gone now. Just as I grabbed a cheerleader by the waist and kissed her cheek, causing her to swoon and turn around for more, a black sleek sportscar pulled into carpark and parked 2 parks away from mine. I glared as the guy stepped out of his car. He looked the type who was used to being the main person in the picture, but all I thought as he stepped out and the girls gawked was-your at my school now.

**A/N Please R/R! Whos the mysterious stranger in the sports car? Ahhh any guesses? Please tell me if I should continue this story, and suggestions would be welcome! And sorry Percy's so depressing in this story, it will get better, **_**I promise.**_** Thanks guyzz**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guyzz, thanks for the response! I got heaps of follows/favs and that means so much to me, so please keep R/R! Im open to suggestions. Also someone asked, and yes, this is a Percabeth story, just not straight away. Thanks !**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot**

**Annabeth POV**

I stared in wonder at the new car pulling up in the parking lot. It was a black sportscar, which was nicer than the teachers cars. I saw Luke glare at the car and rolled my eyes. Of course he's going to try defend 'his school.' Luke was one of the people I disliked most at school. He was popular, and thought he was all that, and seemed intent on going out with me. I kept refusing and ignoring him, and I was slowly getting pushed out of the popular crowd. I didnt really mind. Ever since the incident with Percy back in 8th grade, I realised that I didnt want to be a big bitch to people that werent cheerleaders or jocks. I was still a cheerleader, but no longer captain and I had found myself in the art department a lot, drawing plans for buildings. Anyway, the guy stepped out of the car and damn was he good looking. He had dark hair, messy, but it looked good on him. He wore a plain white tee-shirt which showed of all of his muscles-all of them! and black skinny jeans. Over the top her wore a plain black jacket and had on sunglasses which he ripped off and threw in the car like it was nothing. I groaned as Drew went up to him and started flirting shamelessly, but laughed when I saw the boy laugh and push past her. He locked the car behind him and as he brushed past me I noticed he had the most attractive sea-green eyes.

Even though I was out of it, I was still a cheerleader and I gathered in the huddle that was forming. "Did you see his eyes!" "Yes, I could die in them!" "And those muscles," "Hot damn he was good." We all turned to Drew. "Did he give you a name?"

She scowled. "No, he just rejected me asking why he would want to go out with me and laughed before walking away. Although I did get a good look at his but as he left. I was grateful, and confident he'll be mine before the end of the year."

Everyone laughed and I glared at Drew. "Drew,honey,you'll be in a relationship with him or you'll screw with him?"

She glared right back at me. "What do you care Chase?"

"I care because you implied a relationship, but I've only ever heard or you screwing people..sure you can handle something as serious as a boyfriend?"  
She smirked. "Your just jeleous because you havent been kissed since what? 9th grade?"

I actually laughed at that. "And you think Im jeleous? When hell freezes over I would consider being jeleous of you."

She smirked at me again. "Well, it may just interest you to know that, Luke and I have been together before. How do you feel about your boyfriend now?"

I just smiled pleasantly. "Babe, I wouldnt go out with him in a million years. It is good to now know that you've slept with the entires soccer team. And basketball team. Hmmm, now that I think about it most of the football team too. You reputation will stop andything before it begins with that boy." I finished with a smirk and flounced off. I walked a few steps and felt Thalia step in beside me. She was one of my only good friends on the cheerleading team, her and Piper of course. She smiled and we chatted about random things as we walked inside the school. I took a curious glance into the office on the way and saw the mysterious boy sitting in the office with a dazzling smile on his face. I slowed down slightly and then hurried back up to reach Thalia. I looked at my new timetable and groaned, realizing I had double chemistry. This morning homegroup was skipped because we had a special 'assembly' going over the normal start-of-year crap. When we were let out I grabbed my books and headed to chemistry. I took a seat and looked around, realising that there was no one in my class that I was friends with. Luke walked in. Ahhh crap. He smirked, seeing the empty chair beside me and sat down. Everybody slowly trickled in, including the new kid. He looked around confusedly before choosing a seat next to Nico Di Angelo. Nico smiled at him, and blushed slightly. I was known around school that Nico Di Angelo was bisexual.

The teacher walked in and didnt even look up before he started droning on about something. I quickly zoned out and looked around the room, my eyes sub-consiously settling on the new kid. Damn that kid managed to look attractive from every angle. I let slip a smile, which quickly turned into a gasp as I felt a hand on my thigh, slowly moving up. I turned and slapped Lukes hand away, looking up at his grinning face.

"Luke, stay away from me," I growled and turned back to the teacher. A few moment later I felt his warm breath on my neck. "You may hate me now, but sooner or later, you'll be mine." I shivered, but not in a good way and turned again to the teacher, a frown on my face. The class ended with nothing else happening and I fled out, trying to find Thalia in my free period. I bumped into her on my way to the quad and she hugged me and dragged me over to a spare bench. She plopped herself down and began eating a muffin, offering me some through a full mouth. I declined her offer and watched as the new kid walked out and sat by a tree in the corner. I turned back to Thalia.

"Hey Thals, what subject do you have next?"

She consulted her timetable. "English. Ugh double. You?"

I smiled, "same."

"Awesome. Are you ok Annabeth? You seem a bit, I dont know, a bit down."

I sighed. "You know how Luke has been wanting me since 10th grade? Well today he ran his hand up my leg and said we'd be together soon."

She looked disgusted. "Thats taking creepy to a hole new level."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Dont worry babe, I'll protect you." she said with a grin.

I smiled shakily. "I know you will Thals, but Im just.."

"What?" she asked gently

"What if we werent in class today? What if it were somewhere else, somewhere with no one around? Would he have gone further?"

Thalia looked shocked at my question. "Oh Annabeth, honey, of course not. You know the school rules, any kind of sexual assult in or out of school will result in sporting cancels and suspension. You be safe Annie."

I laughed, loosening up. "Yeah, I will be. Now on a more cheerful note, how hot is that new kid."

"Yeah, Ive seen better. He looks almost like..nah dont worry."

"Okay? Ohmygosh! I just remembered, sorry Thalia I have to go pick up my textbooks from the office!" she exclaimed, running off.

**Thalia POV**

I watched Annabeth scurry off and looked in interest towards the new kid. I looked down at my phone and cautiously dialled Aunt Sally's number. She picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello, youve called Sally Jackson how can I help you?"

"Uh, hey Aunt Sally," I began cautiously. I had barely talked to her since she and Percy left to Australia.

"Thalia, honey? Oh how are you, its been too long!" she exclaimed over the phone.

I laughed, "Yeah. Sorry I was just calling with a quick question, um..."I paused, "is Percy still in Australia with you?"

She laughed, "no, no he left a week ago to return to school."

"Oh. Okay. Well I have to go, get ready for class, it was nice talking to you." I said.

"It was nice talking to you too Thals. Call any time."

I smiled, "Thanks, talk to you soon." and hung up. I scrolled through my phone until I came across Percy's number. I dialled it slowly and looked at Percy. He looked down in surprise at his phone, and he answered. I heard him through my phone. "Hello?"

His voice was deep, and if he wasnt my cousin I would have thought sexy." I hastily hung up and laughed at the confusion spreading over his face. He shrugged and put his head back, and closing his eyes. I gathered my stuff and walked over to him.

"Hey um, Percy?"

He looked up startled. "Is that, gods, is that Thalia?"

I smirked, "damn right it is Jackson."

A develish smirk passed his face and he sprung up pulling me into a bear hug. I laughed and hugged him back and could see the grin on his face."Its been forever."

"Yeah, far too long. How was Australia?"

"Yeah pretty good."  
"Wait, who are you living with?"  
He looked sheepishly at me. "In the city."

"No, surely not..are you living alone in an apartment?"  
He smirked, "Jeleous?"

"Ugh, no fair. Anyway, are you going to invite me over to see it?"

"Of course, thinking of throwing a party soon anyway."

I laugh. "Wow, you really have changed."

He looked around and his eyes settled on mine. "Just dont..tell...anyone who I am. Yet. Please?"

I shrugged. "Yeah whatever,"

"Awesome, knew I could count on you Thals."

I smile and punch his abdomen, earning me a smirk from his face at my surprised face."Yeah, I'm kinda ripped," he said looking up in the corner, his smirk still plastered on his face.

"I, uh, yeah. Percy, gods, your smoking!" I exclaim.  
"Thals, I love you but you're my cousin."

I splutter and slap his head. "Thats not what I meant asshole."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, Id better head off and try find my class, " he finished with a lopsided grin and a punch to my arm. I laughed, happy at having Percy back. We used to be really close, but then he moved to Australia and I was pissed at him so I ignored him for a while, and we had eventually just stopped talking. I turned, still smiling, and followed him back in side.

**A/N So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please R&R! Also, yes its Percy and and soon everyone will know who Percy is! Any suggestions would be welcome and I'll try my best to include it. Thanks guyzz**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the response once again! Anyway, Id love to get more reviews and favs/follows! Yeah, so I had a few suggestions about what sport he should play. Im thinking that he'll play lots of different ones, and captian swim team, but that will come later on :)**

**Annabeth POV**

The bell rang, signaling lunch and the end of english. Usually I love english but I just couldnt concentrate today and was glad to head to the cafeteria. I sat at our usual table and smiled as everyone joined one by one. I sat with Thalia on one side of me, and I left the other seat open for Piper when she came. I smiled when I saw her come in and waved her over, but as she began to come and sit down, someone else swooped in and claimed the seat, putting an arm around me as he did. I turned and scowled at Luke.

"Luke, get off me."

"Why baby? Dont you love me anymore?"

I was really shocked."What?"

"Last weekend when your were begging me to take you to bed."

I glared at him. "You asshole, nothing like that ever happened, what are you on about?"

He laughed. "Whatever you say babe."

I growled at him.

"Feisty, I like it."

I slapped his head and stood and walked out. On my way out I heard Luke telling his friends what a 'saint' he was, because he didnt want to take advantage of me. I was so pissed at him. I went to my locker and grabbed my books out, intending on heading to my next class early and eating in the room. I was turned around by a harsh hand on my shoulder. I was turned into the harsh eyes of Luke."Luke piss off. Its the first freaking day!"

"I know, better get a head start on it." he said with a smile. I pushed him away in the chest hard."Oh Annabeth, dont fight it honey."

I glared at him. "Luke. Go. Away."

He just laughed and moved in closer. I screamed into his shirt and tried helpessly to push him away. He leant in to kiss me.

"Are you ok?" I heard a voice ask behind us. I was glad to be able to push Luke away and looked to see the new kid standing there.

Luke glared at him. "Back off buddy, your in my school now."

The kid just laughed and stepped up to stand close to Luke. He was taller than him by about a foot."We'll see about that."

Luke laughed. "Its nice to think you can talk to me, bro, but you need to leave."

He looked past Luke at looked at me. His sea-green eyes bored into my head. "Are you ok Annabeth?"

Annabeth? How did he know my name? Luke snickered. "Of course shes ok. She was bein gkissed by her boyfriend before you interupted."

"It didnt look like that, and I wasnt asking you, I was asking Annabeth."

I let out a small whimper. "Im fine."

He shrugged, "Whatever,"and began to turn away. Luke turned back to face me. "Glad he ran to mummy like a little wuss. Now where were we?"

I tried to back away again but he pinned my arms down by my sides. I let out a small gasp, the only thing I could thing of and yelled out "Hey!"

The kid turned around and pulled Luke away. "Annabeth leave."

I nodded mutely, grabbed my books and rushed back to Thalia.

**Percy POV**

I stared after Annabeth and then looked angrily at Luke. Who did he think he was? I stil remember what he and Jason did to me. At the time I didnt understand, but now I was fully aware that Luke wanted power over his 'year', and now that he was at the top he wanted power over the school. Annabeth was beautiful, so many guys looked at her secretly. Luke obviously felt the need to have her to himself, anchoring the school to him. That made Percy so angry. He had never spoken to Annabeth; he had thought she was just another blond-headed bimbo that was cheer captain. But then on the last day, he heard what she said to Luke. She had stood up for me and I had never forgotten that. I growled at Luke.

"You need to keep your hands off her."

He looked at me smugly. "She was just playing around, we're actually together."

I nodded, although I believed him in absolutely no way what so ever. "Well, it doesnt make you any cooler to try take advantage of innocent girls."

I turned to leave, but felt Lukes hand on my arm and then his arm around my neck pulling me into a headlock. "Tell anyone and your dead."

I laughed, and used my arms to grab Lukes hand and twist it around so it was pinned behind his back. "Only self-absorbed cowards would do that. And to be honest I dont give a single crap about you. If you were to die in a hole I would go to your funeral just for the free drinks. You honestly havent changed." I said, and then dropped him and walked to the cafateria. I sat down at a table, and was glad to see that Annabeth was sitting over with her friends. I looked up in time to see someone sitting down across from me. "Nico, my man! How have you been?"

He laughed and clapped my shoulder across the table. "Percy, awesome to see you again. You have changed so much!" he exclaimed. I laughed, and nodded. Nico was one of my other cousins here at the school. There were 3. Thalia, Nico and Jason. I didnt talk to Jason though; Jason and Thalia were siblings but there parents split and their mum got Thalia, and their dad got Jason. My mum was sisters with Thalia's mum, so we had no real reason to talk to Jason and his father. Jason had turned into a dickhead when we went to high school. We used to be close, but are definately not anymore. I talked to Nico over lunch and caught up with him, before having to go off back to class. Class was uneventful. Finally the day came to a close and I trudged into homeroom, waiting to be dismissed. The teacher walked in and smiled pleasantly at us.

"Class, before we leave, I would like to introduce you to someone." She motioned for me to walk to the front of the room. I shouldered my bag and slowly walked up to the front. "Class this is Percy Jackson." I saw many emotions pass peoples faces as she said that. I laughed, as she told me to say one thing about my self. I thought for a moment. "Most of you will remember me as the idiot that was tripped back in 8th grade," I said with a shrug. There were gasps throughout the class. The teacher stood up, looking confused. "Okay class dissmissed."

I made a beeline for the door and hurried out the class and to my car, and sighed when I saw who was standing there, leaning against my car. Luke. "Percy what are you doing here, I thought I told you to stay away."

I chuckled, "I dont listen or look up to you anymore Luke," I said, "and would apprectiate if you would get off my car and return to your,er, bomb-your ruining the paint work." I finished with a smile, pushing Luke off my car. I turned and noticed half the seniors walking towards us, curious expressions on their faces. I opened the door and jumped in, turning the engine on and slamming the door. I pressed my foot on the accelerator and sped out of there, down the drive and onto the road. I navigated my way back to my apartment block and parked in the basement. I got in the elevator and went to the lobby, nodding a hello to the guy at the desk, and went to the tennants elevator and clicked on the 'Jackson residence', displayed on the small electronic plate. The elevator shot up and I exited it, pulling out my keys and opening my door. I walked in and shrugged my bag off by the door. As I walked through to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, I looked out the window over the city. With a small pang I realised that I missed my mum, who was still in Australia. I grabbed my phone and called her, she picked up on the first ring.

"Hey mum," I said with a smile on my face.

"Percy! Honey how are you?"

"Good thanks, and you?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks sweetie. Hows your new school?"

I chuckled. "Well I decided to go back to my old school."

"Oh Perce, after what they did to you?"

"Yeah, they dont own me. Besides, things have changed," I said with a smirk.

I could practically see her eyes roll. "Percy Jackson do not get into trouble over there, or I will pull you back to Australia." Now I rolled my eyes.

"Mum, I have not intention of trouble. How's Paul?"

"Yeah he's fine. Did you talk to Thalia at all Percy?"

"Yeah, I talked to her in my free period. I cant believe she's still at the school! Anyway, how did you know?"

"Oh, she called me, asking about you."

"Oh okay." We fell into a comfortable silence.  
"Hey Perce, Im really sorry but I have to go-Pauls got a buisness dinner that I need to attend, and I have to go get ready, but I'll come and share some blue food with you soon okay?"

I laughed. "Cant wait mum, love you."  
"Love you too Perce, see ya." I smiled as I heard the click signaling that she had hung up. I sighed and threw my phone on the couch. I was quickly bored. As my ADHD kicked in, I walked around pointlessly, before calling Thalia.

"Hey Thals, "

"Oh Perce, whats up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to come around and see my new place.

She let out an excited squeal"Of course! But Ive got cheerleading practise now, maybe afterwards?"  
"Yeah of course. Do you need a lift?"

"Yeah maybe, do you mind if my friend comes as well." I raised my eyebrow.

"Is she hot?" I asked seriously

"Percy!" she scolded down the line upon hearing my laughter.

"Im joking, im joking, she can come. But only one friend right?"

"I make no promises,"she sang down the phone before hanging up. I laughed and decided to go early and go for a run. I went into my room and changed into a black mesh singlet top and black and white athletic shorts, with my Nikes. I grabbed my earphones, keys and phone and then went down to my car. I jumped in and drove back to the school. I looked over to the oval and noticed that the soccer team were practising as were the cheerleaders, other than that it was bare. I went to the running track and did some stretches, before blasting my music and started running. My run started off at a slow jog and then picked up the pace, beginnig to really run. I wanted to push my self, so on my fifth lap round I pushed myself to sprint and ran 3 laps sprinting, before slowing down and jogging back to my the way I noticed that the cheerleaders had stopped practise and had been staring, and that the soccer team looked pissed at the girls staring. I grabbed my waterbottle and took a drink, the sweat glistening on my body. I chucked my headphones in the car and grabbed my phone and went to watch the rest of the practices.

I sat in the bleachers, checking facebook and before I knew it Thalia came and pucnhed my arm and pulled me to my feet and introduced to her friend. "Annabeth Percy and Percy-"

"Annabeth." I finished for her, fighting to hide my smile. She cocked her eyebrow but shrugged and turned to my car.

**Annabeth POV**

Halfway through practise I noticed that the same sportscar from earlier pulled up and out stepped Percy. I tried to hide my blush when he exited the car and walked to the running track. He stretched and then began running. Annabeth watched mesmorized when he ran past them. His muscular arms were on display and showedplently of muscle and his legs looked perfectly toned. And his abbs! They were the abbs of a god's abbs and Annabeth couldnt look away. Coach called a break and the girls all stared openly at Percy, gawking apart from Thalia who sat sipping her water. She looked up at me and winked when she noticed the blush lining my cheeks. This made me blush harder and she laughed at me, just as the coach called us back to practise; the same time that Percy stopped. I laughed. The coach was in fact a girl, and was obviously aware that the distraction was moving away. We went back into practise, practising cheers for both the soccer team and the football team. Most of the players overlapped but that didnt really matter. During the practise I noticed that Percy came and sat in the bleachers, his sea-green eyes focused on his phone. Not soon enough practise ended and Thalia walked over to me.

"So, I know I said we would study at my house, but I want to go see Percys apartment so we'll study there,"she finished with a shrug and turned away. I stared after her.

"Percy as in..Percy Jackson!?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Your asking me why! Im asking you. Why?"

She looked confused but pulled me towards Percy. "Because he's my cousin."

"Wha-what?"  
"You heard me now, " she said turning to Percy, "Annabeth, Percy and Percy-" she was cut off as Percy looked towards me.

"Annabeth." He said, a smile playing around his lips.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) anyway, thanks for the reviews, they mean so much to me and please keep following/ fav, it would make me write/upload MUCH faster! So just saying, in the previous chapter it hinted that Nico had a crush on Percy, but Im going to go change that because I decided they could be cousins, just to let you know. Please leave suggestions and stuff you want to see happen! Thanks guyzz**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yay another chapter! Please R/R and enjoy!**

**Percy POV**

Me and Annabeth followed Thalia to my car, where she impatiently tapped her foot waiting for me. I chuckled.

"What?" Thalia asked, turning her face to me.

"Nothing, you havnt changed a bit,"I reply. Thalia poked her tounge out and jumoed into the car I had just unlocked, I was glad our relationship had gone back to what it had been. Just as I ducked my head to get in the car, Luke came over to me, flanked by Jason, Leo and Frank. Leo came behind me and shut my door, grabbing my keys out of my hand and locking the car. The girls were now locked in my car.

"Jackson, I thought I told you to stay away from the school. Including all the girls."

I laughed in his face. "I thought I told you I dont answer to you. And I can tell your scared because you had to bring your buddies over to talk to me."

He spluttered. "I did not. And besides, they wanted to see if it was really you. I can tell, I can still see the real you."

"And the real me being..."  
"Scrawny little git." He replied, the guys all laughing around him, including me.

"Well Luke, lets compare. Height," I step closer to him, "I smash you there, much taller. Tan?" I hold his arm out next to mine. "Your pathetic tan doesnt touch mine." I look closer." god Luke is that a spray on? Anyway, muscles," I flex mine, showing off my bulging biceps."Laughable to think that you even touch mine. Anything else that classes me as a scrawny little git?" I ask, a smirk on my lips. He looked incredibly angry. "Percy, you just made a huge mistake."

"Once again, laughable," I say, polucking my keys out of Leos hand and pushing him away, getting into my car. Luke snaps to attention and decides to 'scratch up' my car. I cant help but laugh at how childish that is. He and his mate have keys and stuff, scratching up my paint job. I lean my head out the window, watching as Luke writes 'bastad' on the side. "Luke! You spelt it wrong, and if your going to write names, write Sexy Beast please. Bit more truthful isnt it?" I ask cocking my eyebrow. Before he can react I press my foot on the accelerator and gun the engine, racing down the drive and again onto the road. On the way I go through drive through coffee for the girls and order 3 black coffees, 2 with sugar and pass them to the girls. I finally arive back at my apartment building and park in the basement. The engine clicks off and Thalia and Annabeth jump out.

**Annabeth POV**

As we all jump out of the car I grab my gym bag and lean over to Thalia. "Hey Thals, do you think I would be able to use his shower, I didnt get time at practise and I was planning on having one at your house."

She shrugged. "Sure," and grabbed her bag as well. Percy took his phone, keys and headphone out of the car and lead us to an elevator, which took us to a lobby. The lobby was incredibly classy. It had floor to ceiling windows at street level, with incredable lightling pendants hanging above. Dotted around the lobby was sleek leather couches in little clusters and 2 different elevator banks. The main desk was made out of wood and was simple, with a water feature on the back wall. Incredibly classy. Percy walked to one of the elevator banks and pushed the up button. We wntered behind him and he clicked on the 'Jackson Residence'. I could tell Thalia was impressed as well. The elevator kept going up, till the doors eventually dinged open to reveal a shiny set of double doors. Percy went to these doors and using his key opened it. I walked inside and gasped. The apartment was incredible. We walked in and on the right was a hall table, with a armchair and reading light behind it. I walked in further and stepped down two steps into the living room which was modern and pretty much as black white or shades of gray. On the left, back up the steps was a large spacious kitchen, with state-of-the-art appliances and what looked like a full butlers pantry. The kitchen led into a secluded room, that had 3 walls around it, that were floor to ceiling windows, which was were the dining table sat. The room was open but secluded at the same time. I followed the kitchen around to the other side of the lounge room, and saw 3 doors in a row. Percy explained that the left one was his room, the middle one a bathroom and the right one a guest room. I looked around and then went and perched uncomfortably at the edge of a black leather couch, which faced an 80" TV. Thalia sat beside me.

"Percy, when did you become rich?"

He chuckled, a low sound from the back of his throat. So sexy. "When mum met Paul."

"Paul?"

"Yeah, at her job interview that we moved there for she was accepted, and met another intern. Paul. They began dating, and he was a perfect gentleman, so she filed to divorce Gabe from Australia. She knew he was just home hooking up with poor women anyway. The papers went through and Paul proposed. She of course said yes. Later on though she found out that Paul wasnt an intern, but one of the heads of the company. He was extremely wealthy, and mum discovered that he owned a penthouse suite in the city, a beach house on the Gold Coast and in LA and had a mansion in the country. Mum pulled away for a bit, but then went back to normal, except she was rich by marrige. Oh yeah they got married. Anyway, Paul realised that I wanted to go back to America and go into my senior year, and said he would pay for a penthouse suite for me and wire me money into an account. I was estatic, mum wasnt so sure. Took some convincing. So its kind of mine but I didnt pay for it- Paul's the rich one."

Thalia gaped at Percy. "Oh mu gosh, Im so happy for your mum! And you, you lucky bastard! How many step dads but their step-sons penthouses?"

He grinned. "Not many. Would you ladies like a drink?"

Thalia looked at him slyly. "Perce, any beer?"

"Thalia!" he scolded jokingly before emerging with 3 bottle sof beer. He handed one to Thalia and went to hand one to me.

"Oh wait, did you want beer Annabeth? If not I've got coke or something."

I smiled, "Nah, beers fine thankyou." I replied, taking a sip. He slumped down opposite us on the couch. "So, I, uh,"he looked down at his running gear."You dont mind if I take a shower do you?"

Thalia laughed, "Gods Percy, of course, its your house!" He laughed and put his beer down before dissapearing into his room.

I looked at Thalia. "Thals, this place is incredible! How come you never mentioned he was your cousin?"

"Never came up. Besides, we havmt spoken in ages."

"Wow, you seem so close."

She smiled at me. "I know right, Im glad we went back to how we used to be."

"Hey Thalia, how long will we be here?"

"Um, I dont know, maybe until we finish our homework?"  
"Oh."

"Oh is this uncomfortable for you?"

"No of course not," I reply, slightly too quickly.

"Dont lie to me Annie, I saw that blush at training."

I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks again. "Whatever. Can I have a shower?"

"Yeah sure, Im guessing its just in that bathroom."

"Awesome," and I went to go have my shower, collecting my gym bag from the door.

**Percy POV**

As I walked through my room I peeled off my shoes, singlet and shorts till I was left in just my boxers and socks. I sat on my king sized bed and peeled my socks off, before going into the ensuite and turning the taps on for the shower. I let the water run hot and was about to remove my boxers when I remembered that I hadnt brought a towel in. I cursed silently and walked back through my bedroom to go to the bathroom to get a towel. I went to the bathroom and absentmindedly opened the door. I went straight to the cabinet and opened it to grab a towel. As I stood up I heard a surprised gasp behind me and I whirled around to notice that Annabeth was standing there, without clothes. She quickly grabbed up a towel, and covered herself as I closed my eyes. Unfortunately though, in her rush to cover herself she slipped on the tiles and fell towards me. She landed in my arms but from the force she knocked me over. Using my reflexes I flipped over so I would land on the ground not her. I hit the ground landing on my hand to break my fall, with Annabeth on top of me. I blushed as I realized that she was lying on me while I was wearing nothing but boxers and she was wearing nothing but a towel. She look flustered, and I gently stood up, setting her gently on her feet and grabbed up my towel quickly exiting the room. I went into my room and pulled my boxers off, stepping into the shower. I couldnt help but smile at that encounter with Annabeth.

**page break**

I left my room with basketball shorts on and a towel drapped across my bare chest, and walked into the kitchen to grab up the stack of menus. I carried them to the coffee table where I sat them down and took a sip of my beer. Thalia was sitting there watching TV.

"Thalia what do you want for dinner?"

"Perce, I dont mind. You choose."

"Pizza?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Chinese?"

"What? No way, Pizza is way better than chinese."  
"I beg to differ. Its a matter of opinion."

"But pizza smashes chinese."

I see the stubborness setting into Thalias face. "No way."

"Yes, Thalia, pizza's way better."

I smirk at her and tackles her to the ground so that I'm stradling her. She trys to squirm away and push me off, but I'm stronger than her now, not the other way around. She used to be able to smash me, but not anymore.

"Thalia, say that Pizza is better."

"Nope."

"Thalia-"

"Percy, Chinese is better."

I lean in and lick her cheek. "Eww Percy! Thats disgusting!"

"Tell me that pizza's better."

"Percy, I will never."

"Okay have it your way."

She shrieks as I grab her up and throw her over my shoulder, and walk towards the french doors leading to the patio, where the pool sat. When she saw the pool, she started kicking and screaming. "PERSEUS JACKSON PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Say Pizza's better."

"NO!"

"I'm sorry Thals, but it has to be this way." And I dump her uncerimonously into the pool. She screams all the way in, and with a big splash she lands. She drags herself over to the side of the pool and gets out. I go to close the door on her but from the look on her face I dont. The last time I saw that face Jason ended up with a broken arm. She pushes past me angrily, careful to push me in the chest. She storms towards the bathroom as Annabeth emerges, a cloud of steam following her out.

"Hey Annabeth," I call out. Upon seeing me she turns bright red and gives out a small squeak.

"So Annabeth, which is better. Pizza or chinese?"

"Ugh," she wrinkles her nose, "definately pizza. Chinese is disgusting."

I laugh. "Haha, in your face sucker!"

Thalia flips me the bird and storms off to the shower. I chuckle and order two hawaiian pizza's.

"So, Annabeth, have a nice shower?"

"Gods your such a pervert Percy! What were you doing in there?"  
"I was getting a towel, and was fully unaware that you were in the shower."

"Yeah sure Percy."

"No its true, and I am deeply sorry for intruding on your shower, it is my deepest regret. Will you forgive me?" I finish on the floor in a mock bow.

"Uh, yeah sure Percy."

We sat in an uncomfortable silence. "So should we do our homeowork?"  
"Yes, we should, come on." she said pulling me up. We grabbed out books and spread out across the dining table to do algebra equasions. About 20 minutes later I get a knock at the door. "Sweet, pizza's here." I bounded over to the door and grabbed my wallet from the side table. The pizza guy gave me the pizza and mumbled out "$24.60" with his head down. I chuck him $30 and tell him to keep the change.

"Wow I may just call up and complain because you havent made eye contact once."

The guy looked up. "Hey! Please-"  
"Frank?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, thats right Jackson."

"Wow, what a coincidence."

"Yeah. What did you do to afford this place, rob a bank?" He asks with a smirk.

"No, my step dad brought it for me."

"Oh." In the silence that follows I notice him trying to peer past me into the apartment.

"Um Frank, do you want to come in?"

"Oh, sure, whatever." and he steps past me rudely. I walk him through to the kitchen table where Annabeth's peacefully working with her head down.

"Hey is that your- Annabeth?"

She looked up. "Oh, hi, Frank."

"Yeah hi Annabeth. Luke wont be happy your here Annabeth."

"Why?"

"Because your his girlfriend."  
"Im what?! Where did you get that crap from?"  
"Luke obviously."  
"Im not Luke's girlfriend."

"Yeah, sure whatever. Luke practically owns you."  
"What like he owns you?"  
"He does not own me."

"Uh yeah, sure Frank, I think it's time for you to leave."

"Whatever Jackson."

At that moment Thalia walked out of the bathroom, and glared at Frank. "What is he doing here?"

"He's the pizza guy."  
"Geez Jackson, having a fun time tonight Jackson?"  
"No dimwit, we were studying, use your eyes."

Thalia stalked over to him "What did you imply?"  
"Uh, nothing."

"Yes you did mean something. Dip shit, we're cousins."

"Oh," he mumbled.

"Yeah, Frank, definately time to go. Adios."

"Yeah whatever," and he walked through the door.

I muttered 'bastard' and the same time Thalia muttered 'dickhead', which made us laugh.

"Lets eat before the pizza before it gets cold," I say grinning, stuffing my face already.

**A/N SO I UPDATED THE WRONG CHAPTER! WOOPS! You may not have noticed but I posted the wrong chapter, MY BAD! Sorry guyzz, luv yas xx**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy POV**

"Annabeth are you ok?"

She looked up from her pizza. "What? Oh yeah Im fine."  
"Are you sure."

"Yeah, of course i am Jackson."

I mock clutching my heart. "Wow Annabeth, I thought we were friends, apparently your just another heartless cheerleader." I finished on the ground 'dying'.

She tried to hide her smile. "What ever seaweed brain."

"You know you love me Wise Girl" I shot back with a grin. I jumped back up and ate my pizza. "But seriously Annabeth, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Im fine." she said returning to look at her pizza. I look up and see Thalia smirking at me. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all _seaweed brain_." she said with an evil smile. I am so confused, but she just continues smirking at me. I shake my head and turn back to Annabeth. "But seriously, dont let Frank or Luke or any of them get to you, I didnt."

"But Percy you look like a freaking god! I can't just.."she trailed off blushing.  
"Geez Annabeth, Im touched." I say flashing her a grin. She continues blushing. "I didnt mean.."

"Oh now that hurts."

"Geez, you so annoying Percy!"  
I laugh at her getting so flustered, and then turn to see Thalia practically pissing herself laughing. I was so confused as to what was happening.

"What? And dont say nothing Thalia cause I know theres something."

She shakes her head, still laughing. "Nothing to worry your little head about Percy."

I roll my eyes and finish my pizza. When we're all done I clean up the dishes and throw the boxes in the bin. "So, lets finish this homework," I say sitting down holding a block of chocolate. Thalia turns to me with a grin and holds her hands out for the chocolate. I pass it to her and she rips it open, already eating a piece. I chuckle and try to figure out this maths equasion. After about half an hour I throw my pen down in frustration.

"What is with all the homework on the first day!"

"Yeah, I dont know."

"Gosh, back in the day this would have been torture for me."

Thalia cocked an eyebrow and looked at me. "Back in the day?"

"When I had ADHD. Like, I mean, I still have it, I've just learnt to cope with it and manage it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, anyway whats the time?"

Thalia looked at her phone. "Wow its already 10:20."

"Time flies when your, well, time flies."

Thalia laughs at me and begins packing up her books. Annabeth finished her last problem and stuffed her books back in her bag as well. I sighed and started getting up too.  
"So do you want to leave now?"

"Yeah, we'd probably better."

"Yeah I probably should." Annabeth says. "My parents think I was at Thalias and they would freak if they knew I was at a boys house this late at night when his parents weren't home."

"Oh, yeah, its been crazy up here," I say wiggling my eyebrows, earning me a punch from Annabeth. "Just take me home seaweed brain."

I raise my eyebrows at her. "No, Percy! Thats not what I meant, gods. I meant take me to my house."

I give her a pointed look. "You know what I mean!" she exclaims exasperated. I laugh and grab my phone keys and wallet from the table, and shrug on a plain white tee-shirt. "Ladies, after you." I say bowing low and holding the door open. They walk out and I lock up behind me. When we're halfway down the elevator I suddenly remember that I have the wrong keys. "Ugh dammit, you girls keep going I need to go get my keys."

They look at me curiously but I jump out of the elevator and get in the other bank. It take me to my floor and I jump out and grab a different set of keys, this one to the red sportscar parked in the basement. I had 2 cars because of when my parents would visit, they would want their own car. I was allowed to use it, but they preffered me to use the black car-as well as I preffered it, but I had forgotten that the car was scratched up and I had called my insurance for repairs. I chucked the keys in my pocket, relocked the door and went as fast as I could to the basement. I got there to see the girls looking around confused.  
"Percy, where's you-" Annabeth cut off when she saw me unlock the red car and jump in. "-car."She finished lamely.

I laugh. "Dont worry, its a spare car. My other car went to repairs." She shrugged and chucked her bag in the back before jumping in. "So, Annabeth, where too?" she directed me to her house through the quiet streets and she jumped out, yelling a thankyou over her shoulder. "Thalia, same place?"

She grinned at me. "You bet."

**Annabeth POV**

"Young lady where do you think you've been?" is how I was greeted as I walked in the door.

"Um, studying."

"Where?"

"At Tha-"

"Dont you dare say Thalia's because I called her mother and I know for a fact you weren't there, neither was she."

"Oh."

"So? Where were you?"

"I was..at a friends house."

"Oh? Who?"

"Percy." I say quietly with my head down.

"Who?"

"Percy."

"Percy-Jackson?"

"Yes," I say, surprised that my mum remembered.

"Oh, so you were out till 10:40 on a Monday night; a school night with some boy, alone at his house."

"We werent alone mum, Thalia was there."

"Well, that gives me loads of confidence." she said sarcastically.

"Mum, come on it wasnt like that. We were just studying."

"So you were cheating, on your boyfriend."

I coughed. "What!?"

"Remember, your boyfriend, Luke? He called asking for you, such a polite boy and you werent here. You were to busy 'studying' with another boy. Were his parents home?"

I spluttered. "Mum, Luke is not my boyfriend. He wants to be but I refuse him and I dont know how he could say something like that! And yes mum I was busy studying, just studying though, nothing happened! Call and ask Thalia yourself!"

Mum stared at me with pursed lips. "And his parents-"

"Are still in Australia, so its just him, mum."

"I dont like this Annabeth. You turn down a perfectly polite boy and go after someone that probably doesnt really like you?"

"Mum, you are blowing this WAY out of proportion."

"Am I really Annabeth? Your at some strangers house-a boys house, might I add and his parents are not home and I am not even told of the arrangements."

"Mum, come on, Im tired."  
"No Annabeth Im not finished. Now I know that your a cheerleader, and blonde I might add, but I dont want you getting a reputation." I actually laughed at this, which was apparently the wrong thing to do because my mum frowned at me. "See, I dont like this. I do not want you to ruin your record in your senior year."

I could not believe mum was going on about this. I went to his house to study. Once. Unless, unless Luke said something to my mum. "Mum, I'm sorry about not telling you, I'll tell you next time I'm out, okay?"

She nodded. "Thankyou. Annabeth sweetie I love you, I just want whats best for you."

"Yeah, yeah I know," i say and give her a hug and head upstairs to my room.

**Percy POV**

"So, Thals, what's new in your life?"

"Nothing Perce. How about you?"

"Um, I told you didnt I?"

"Not what I was talking about," she said in a singsong voice.

"Um, okay?"

"Im talking about Annabeth!"

I spluttered. "What? Annabeth is a girl. In my year. At a school I have returned to.."

"And.." she said with her eyebrows raised.

"And nothing."

"Perce,"

"Thals," I say mimicking her voice.

"Whatever. I take it that you are going to come in?"

"Why on earth would I?"

"Because its your aunty inside."

"Oh. Yeah, of course, yeah."

"Awesome, she'll be happy to see you."

I nodded and turned back to the road, eventually pulling up to Thalia's house. "Man, this brings back memories."

Thalia laughed beside me."Yeah, I bet it does. Anyway, mum will be all over you so I'll try distract her."

"Distract her too.."

"Good point. Just run with whatever happens."

"Oh, okay?"

"Awesome," she patted my shoulder and jumped out grabbing her bag.

I sighed and turned off the engine and jumped out, locking the car as I went. I walked up nervously behind Thalia, and stepped hesitantly over the threshold.

"Mum! Com'ere!"

"What?!" she yelled back.

"I have a surprise!"

"I swear to god Thalia, if you have another boyfriend I will-"

"Mum!" Thalia yelled back blushing.

"Oh fine, hold on a sec!"

She came out from the hallway holding a washing basket. "Thalia Grace! Is this another boy? What did I tell you young lady?" she said sternly.

"Well, yes I am a boy but definately not a boyfriend, I believe that would be breaking a few laws," I interjected. Aunt Gracie looked at me. " That was incredibly rude boy, learn some respect."

"Yes Aunt Gracie (I could never say her proper name, so I just called her Gracie and it stuck)," I mumbled.

Her eyes widened. "Aunt Gracie, as in-your, your-Percy?"

I grinned at her, "The one and only."

She smiled real big and engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Percy! I didnt know that you were back! Oh its really lovely to have you back, how was Australia, is your mother outside?"

I smile at Thalia's pointed look at me from behind her mother. "Yeah Australia was great, and no shes not, shes still kicking back in Australia."

"Oh Perce, are you here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I am for the moment."

"Oh well honey, your welcome here anytime you want. Would you like a drink? Come on I'll get you some coffee."

I smile and follow her through to the kitchen where I plop down on a stool, Thalia sits behind me."So Percy, what are you doing in terms of school?"

"Yeah, Im back at Goode."

"Oh are you really? Thats good, are you enjoying it there?"

"Mum, school's been back for 1 day. I dont think he's going to know if he likes it yet."

"Well he might, mightn't you Percy?"

"Hmm, wha-? Um yeah I guess," I reply embarrassed at being caught tuning them out.

"Is that where you were today Thalia?"

"What?"

"At Percy's house?"

"Kinda, yeah. How did you-"

"Annabeths mum called asking for her, and I said she wasnt here and we couldnt figure out where you'd be."  
"Oh crap," Thalia muttered. "Her mums going to kill her."  
"Yeah she probably will, you're lucky Im not killing you Thalia!"

Thalia laughs, "Yes mum, of course mum."

I sit back and watch all this happen in front of me. Thalias mum turns to me. "So Perce, where are you staying?"

"Uh, apartment, in the city."  
"Yeah, uh mum, their loaded now. He's staying in the penthouse suite at that building that went up recently."

Aunt Gracies eyes widened. "Are you really? Goodness, is Gabe finally contributing to you and your mothers well-fare."

I smiled. "Of course not, mum got divorced from him and remarried in Australia."  
"Oh, is he nice?" she asked handing me a mug of coffee.

"Yeah, he really is. So he was like an owner of the internship mum was applying for, so he's rather, uh, rich."

"Oh Perce, Im so happy for you and your mum! When is she coming back?"

"Uh, shes coming to stay for 3 weeks over christmas, and maybe earlier but shes not sure yet."

"Oh awesome. " there was silence as we all drank our coffee's.

"Percy, you have grown so much." Aunt Gracie cut in, silencing the silence.

"Uh, thanks I guess?"

"Last time I saw you, you were considerably scrawnier,"

"Mum!" Thalia scolded.  
"What, he was, no offence Percy dear, I still loved you you've just grown up so much."

"Thanks Aunt Gracie."

"Haha, thats ok. I cant believe you still call me that, gosh that was quite a while ago wasnt it."

"Yeah, it was."

"Oh Percy! Is that the time already! OH you'd better go home to bed and get some sleep for school! It's almost 11:00! Oh what would your mother say?"  
I chuckled. "She wouldnt really mind, but for you I'll leave and go to bed,"

"Oh Percy," she says slapping my shoulder,"quite the attitude now I see."

"You bet. Anyway, see ya Thals at school tomorrow." I called after her retreating form.

"By Perce!" she called behind her and continued up the stairs. I turned to Aunt Gracie and gave her a hug. "Bye Aunt Gracie."

"Bye Percy dear. Its good to have you back, and you'll have to come over for tea sometime!"

"Thanks, I may just take you up on that offer, Im a terrible cook."  
"Awesome, see ya Perce."

"Bye," I call as I walk out the door. I open my car and start it, waving out the window as I pull away. Im ddep in htought all the way back to the basement parking, and I shut off the engine, the car park suddenly quiet. I grab the keys and lock up behind me, as I take the elevator back to my apartment. Upon entering my apartment, I shrug off my teeshirt and jeans and climb into bed in my boxes, instantly asleep.

**A/N Please R/R and follow/fav! Suggestions very welcome! Thanks guyzz xx**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up the next morning to my alarm going off in my ear. I slap it off and drag myself out of my bed, throwing on swimming shorts. I grab a towel and cross my apartment, pushing the french doors open to marvel at the skylin view of New York. I dumped my towel on the lounge set and dove in, beginning my morning work out. To begin with, I swim 20 laps of my 10 meter pool, then I have a protein shake for breakfast, followed by bench presses and then either a run on the treadmill or an actual run, depending how much time I have. Then I have a shower and get ready for school. I grab my keys and wallet from the halltable and grab my phone off the charger and head out to the elevator which takes me to my car. I jump into the red car and pull out, heading off to school. When I arrive I notcie Luke already there and staring at me from the hood of his car, a bunch of cheerleaders hanging off his every word. I Jump out of my car and lock it, before walking to class. Halfway there I feel a harsh hand on my shoulder turning me around. Luke greets me, his mates bunched around him and a growing crowd.

"What the hell Jackson, I thought I told you to stay away from my girlfriend."

"Well, Luke, you might remember that my name is Percy, not Jackson, and also Annabeth isnt your girl, and I think you would do well to remember that." I turn to leave.

"Coward. Running away."

"No Luke, not a coward, simply a senior not wanting to miss class." I continue walking. "Oh and sign up for various sports." I add with a grin. As Im walking away I feel a hand on my shoulder once again, this time to make me fall not to turn me around. I grab the hand on my shoulder and twist around, so that his arm was twisted in the process and he's turned around. I pin his arm to his back and kick his thrashing legs out from under him. "Still pathetic Luke," I snarl in his ear and drop him and head to sign-up.

I reach the sport section of the hallway, and notice the coach standing there looking bored. He spots me and grins, beckoning me over.

"Morning son, how are you today?"  
"Good thanks coach."  
"Thats good, that good. Can I interest you in any sports? You look like a very fit young man Mr ?"

"Jackson. Percy Jackson sir. Um yeah I would love to sign up for sports."

"Very good Mr. Jackson. Now we have football trials tonight, soccer trials tomorrow night, swimming trials Thursday night and baseball trials Friday evening, as well as Basketball trials. Anything interest you?"

"Um yeah maybe football, soccer, basketball and swimming."

"Excellent , excellent. I'll give you these," he hands me 4 different brochures explaining the teams and such," and you'll just need to fill them out, get them signed and hand them back at the trials."

"Oh um coach? I dont live with my parents, they're over in Australia."

"Oh, I'm sure we can arrange something. Is there a family member? Aunt, uncle, grandparents?"

"Oh um, yes possibly, yeah I might be able to manage that."  
"Excellent, I'll see you soon ,"

"Thankyou coach," I say with a grin and head to homeroom.

On my way in I bump shoulders with Luke who glares at me and pushes in front of me. I cant help but laugh at how stupid he is. We sit through homeroom, and then finally the bell goes signaling the start of classes. My first class today is P.E. To my dismay I notice that I have P.E with Luke and his crew. Coach walked in, the door slamming behind him.

"Men, today we're doing 1 lesson on fitness and conditioning, and 1 lesson playing dodgeball. Now go get changed and meet me in the fitness room."

We went and changed into our sports gear. Most people were just wearing basketball shorts and tee-shirts, but I was wearing black athletic shorts and a white nike singlet top. Luke stalked over to me.

"So Jackson, trying to show off all this 'money' you aquired."  
I raise my eyebrows. "How so?"

"With the fancy clothes and cars and apartments. It doesnt threaten me though."  
I actually laugh so hard. "Luke, obviously it does threaten you, because you've noticed it all when I wasnt throwing it in your face. So get over yourself man, and admit that you are insanely jeleous because I turned into a strong attractive guy, so different from the scrawny git you beat up in high school."

He gaped at me. "I am not jeleous."

"Yeah, and I'm not stunninly attractive. Just save it for the game, or even tryouts, and let the better man win."

"You'd better watch it Jackson."

"Yeah, I dont think so mate."

"I will find a way to get to you though, and then you're so screwed."

I tensed for a moment and then just pushed the door open and went into the training room. Coach was there and greeted me with a nod of his head. "Nice to see someones running on time Jackson. You can get started on bench presses, go as high as you've gone in the past and go 5 kg higher."

"Yes, sir."

I walk over to the bench press area and slide the weights on the pole. I slide under it, and take a deep breath before pushing the weights up, down up down, until I get into a rythym. I notice the other guys come in and take their position around the bench pressing stations. The coach comes and checks what we're all pressing and then rights on the board.

"Jackson is pressing the hightest weight, an extrordinary weight at that." He says with a grin.

"Its a shame your not signing up for the wrestling team Jackson!"

"Oh thankyou sir, but Im not a big fan of unnecessary violence."

"Good to know Percy, good to know. Everyone get back to it!"

We kept pressing and I decided to add on another 10 kilos. I notice Luke out of the corner of my eye putting more weight on but I ignore it, until 10 minutes later theres a groan, then a thud and a lot of panic. Coach had left the room for a moment and Luke had decided to be an ass and lift more weight than myself I guess. He dropped it on his chest, although it looks as though his hands broke the fall slightly. He was lying down, breath coming out in short bursts and the guys were just crowding around him gawking. I sat up and pushed through,

"Someone get the coach!" I yelled and wrapped my hands the weights, lifting them off him and placing them on the floor. Now that the weight was gone he tried to sit up but I slowly pushed him back down.

"Woah, you need to stay down for now, and catch your breath." He closed his eyes, and I got some water to slowly trickle down this throat, and got an icepack to put on his rib which was I presumed bruised. The coach came flying in, Jason hot on his heals.

"What happened, everybody step away!"  
We all nod an step away from the bench where Luke was lying. "Jackson, good job keeping him down and for the icepack, could have been the difference between a bruised rib and a fractured rib. And Luke, what the HELL were you thinking?"

Luke just groaned.

"Exactly what I thought. For this stupidness, I want 5 laps tonight after school, your injury should be fine and that should be a nice cool down after trials."

Luke groaned again and sat up wincing. "Good, now that your up, we will move on to push up, squats and sit ups. 5 of each, consecutively. The last person standing without pausing will get to sit out of the 5 lap swim. Ladies start, the more time you waste the less dodgeball time. Luke you are excused for now."

"But coach-"

"No buts."

He grumbled and sat down while the rest of us started on our 5 push ups. Everyone was fine until the 4th set where people started to feel to strain. The 6th set was were Leo pulled out, frowning. Frank and Nico followed in the 7th, Travis and Connor in the 8thCharles, Chris and Malcolm in the 9th, until it was just Will, Jason and me battling it out. Will eventually pulled ou in the 12th set leaving Jason and myself. When we were at the 18th set we both pulled out , panting heavily. Coach grinned. "Good work, Leo, you have a bit of work to do, but since there was no clear winner, everyone swims. 5 laps, go."

We all groaned and headed to the steps leading down to the pool. We walk down them, and strip down to our boxers and dive in. I dont even think and just fall into my rythym of swimming. I didnt even notice until I felt a ball on my head. "Jackson, you've done 10. Get out of the pool and get dressed."

I smile and pull myself out, my muscles straining from the use. I walk up the stairs to the lockers and I run into a wall. A very warm, soft, loud wall. The wall let out a shriek and and I caught the girl before she hit the floor.

"Sorry," I mumble, setting her back on her feet. "Annabeth?"

She laughs, "We've got to stop meeting like this."

"We sure do," I say with a smirk and walk past her to get to the locker rooms. I dry myself off with my towel and throw my gym clothes back on and meet the guys in the gym. When I get there they're still waiting for Leo, Frank and Will to come out from the pool.

"Oh Jackson, so swimmings your weakness, good to know."

"What, getting worried I didnt have one Luke?"

"Of course not."

"Hmm, sure." I say stratching out my legs and arms.

The coach walks in closely followed by Leo and Will. Frank comes bursting through the door a moment later.

"Okay, Jason, Percy captains."  
Jason clears his throat. "Luke"  
"Nico,"

"Frank,"

"Travis,"

"Leo,"

"Charles,"

"Conner,"

"Will,"

"Chris"

"Malcolm."

"Very good. Huddle up and then game on."  
I motion my team over and observe who I've got. Nico, Travis, Charles, Will and Malcolm all stare back at me.

"Okay so-"

"We dont care Jackson," Malcolm started, "We're only here because we didnt have a choice.

"Nice to know," I say taking my place on the baseline. The rest of my team follows and we're all standing with our hands touching the wall behind us. Coach lines the balls up and blows the whistle. The other team runs fowards,as do Nico, myself and Travis. The other guys just stand of to the side. Ah. So they're letting the others get the balls so they can target me.

"Hey Nico and Travis, just let me be the target okay?"  
"No, Percy honestly its fine, they're all dickheads."

"No its okay, ill take it for now." I say with smile. They walk towards a side, looking at me curiously. I just smile. The other team have all the balls and just line me up. I stand there still and wait for the blows to come. Someone throws it at me but I catch it easily causing them to go out. The next ball lands low but I dive for it and catch it then roll out of the way quickly when another one comes. I jump up and deflect it using the ball, and then flicking a ball up with my foot, throw it at Jason, hitting him squarly in the chest. He sighs and stands on the side lines. The rest of my team are still laughing and smirking. Pathetic. They all aim for me at once, and I cant help but laugh. I run to the side and the balls go sailing past. After another 5 or so minutes of dancing around the court Nico and Travis join in, and together we start getting them out. Nico's lining someone up to throw but then a ball comes through the air towards him, and he doesnt have time to dodge it. Without thinking I jump in line with the ball to catch it but I miss it and it hits my shoulder and bounces away. Luke was thrilled.

"Take that Jackson! Suck it, I got you out!"

"Yeah, nice shot Luke."  
"Still dumb Jackson, now get off the damn court so we can play."

I nod and walk off the court to the side, where I stand there alone waiting for a catch. Within minutes Nico and Travis have joined me on the side, and the other team members joined in enthusiastically, ready for a 'proper' game. They play hard, until one of them makes the mistake of catching a ball. I smile and walk on court.

"What are you doing Jackson?"

"Dimwit, you caught the ball, which means I can go on."  
"Ugh, damn."

I smirk and throw a ball at Luke, where it hits him directly in the chest. "Look alive Luke!" I yell to him as he walks off court, furious. Naturally my team throws a ball which is an easy catch, taking Luke back into the game. He glares at me and we keep playing until, eventually, its just me, Luke, Jason and Travis left. I throw a ball and Luke deflects it with his own ball, and Travis throws a ball at Jason who narrowly avoids it. Jasons ball come directly to my face and I manage to get away at the last second, but when Im not looking Luke's ball comes barraling towards my exposed chest. Travis jumps in and catches the ball, leaving just me, Travis and Jason. Jason throws, we dodge and that keeps happening until Jason is out of balls. I turn to Travis.

"Both throw, you aim from the left to his feet I'll aim from the right to his chest."

He nods and we assume our positions. I smile and we both throw our balls, which end up both hitting Jason squarely, and Jason stumbles over fromt the impact. Luke storms up to me, up in my face. "You could have seriously hurt Jason! Pussy,you just had to try get both of us out of our games so you could make the football team at trials tonight! Well unluckily for you we're both fine so you'll have to rely on pure talent, or pure nothing more like it." He finished with a smirk. I cant help but wonder how he's so pathetic. I just shrug and brush past him, heading to the lockers with Nico and Travis.

**A/N Sorry, this chapter is slightly wishy-washy, and its been a while. So some of you may have noticed that in chapter 4 (I think) it kind of just cut out, and I realised that my computer didnt save the proper version, so I have re-done the second half of that chapter, adding on the bit that didnt make it on. Also in this chapter, it just talks about how Percy is so strong. I dont know what an average weight to lift is so thats why theres no actual weight amount written down. Please review and fav/follow, and hopefully I'll update again this weekend! Yay! Thanks guyzz xx**

**Oh and suggestions are welcome!**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy **


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth POV**

I turned my head and tried to concentrate on Professor Herme's leacture on Social Studies. I was not in the mood, and I just wanted to go home and watch 'How I met your Mother' with Thalia. But I couldnt, and I had to sit through football try-outs today, as we were also holding cheerleader tryouts and the teachers thought it would be fun to hold them side-by side. Yay. I usually loved Social Studies, but my mind kept slipping back to last night after I got home. What had Luke meant by calling my mum? That was just weird and creepy. Now she was threatening that I couldnt see Percy because he was 'unresposible' and he didnt have parents home. To make matters worse, Luke decided to sit next to me today during social studies, so I was sitting next to him and an empty space at the tables which had been arranged to seat 3.

"..and will last for 3 months, in which of those three months 1 month must be spent at each member of the groups houses. Any parent with major concerns should email me and I will do my best to sort it out. The idea is that you must observe how the person changes around you as you live with them and how you get to know them, and well as the other partner. At the end of each month you must hand in a report on each of the two people in your group. They will all be assessed, and as well you have to fill in a questionaire about your 'host'. You have to ask them questions, therefore growing more comfotable with them. Also, at each house you stay at you must host an event. It can be a party, a dinner, whatever you want. Although no alcohol involved without adult supervision or it will not count towards your grade."

Luke raised his hand. "Yes Luke?"

"What if you're away? Because I have 2, 2 week holidays planned within the next 3 months."

"Not to worry Luke, your group will continue as normal. But I must add that this assignment isnt about sex or relationships in the slightest. That is one reason behind the 3-group project. The three should cause friction and possibly diminish any possible romantic relationships developed. Now for the groups." Everyone seemed to hold their breaths. "Yes, well I decided when you came in, that I would work it out in a random way, and you seemed to help me immencely. You may have noticed, that knowing I usually give out a group project on the first lesson that you all split up from your friendship groups?"

Everyone nodded and gave out nervous chuckles. "Well, that wont help you because you groups are your table's." I felt my breath go shallow. I would have to live for 3 months with Luke? Someone must hate me, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I raised my hand.

"Yes Ms. Chase?"

"Um, theres only 2 of us.."  
He frowned. "That doesnt make any sense, there should be..ah." The door opened and closed, emmiting a figure I couldnt quite see.

"Yes, , nice of you to join us, you can go join Annabeth's group up the back."

He shrugged and walked over, slinging his bag down sliding in the seat, eventually scowling when he noticed Luke's stunned face. The class was silent from the building tension, until-

"No fucking way." Luke voice cut through the silent class room.

"Luke! I will not tolerate that language in this classroom."

"This is a joke! Im not spending 3 months with Mr. Pretty boy over there."

"Thankyou Luke, for calling me pretty, means a lot." Percy says from beside me. I snort behind my drinkbottle.

Luke scowls at Percy. "Shutup Jackson."

"My my!," Proffesor Hermes exclaimed from the front, "can anyone else feel the tension in the air? This will prove to be interesting. And no swaps, that's final. Now talk between you and figure out arangements for the first month. It will start on Saturday, so you can move in on that day ready for the start of the month on Sunday."

I turned to Percy first and then to Luke. "Guys, come on. Dont be dickheads about this."

"I'm not being a dickhead Annabeth, its all Jackson's fault over here."

"What my fault for being too damn attractive? Thankyou Luke, honestly from the bottom of my heart. And anyway, what are we being dickheads about?"

I stared at my lap. "We have an assignment, and we have to live together-the three of us- for 3 months and assess eachother and crap like that."

"Oh. And I'm with Luke becuase.."

"He thought he'd attempt to grope me again, and sit next to me. Unlucky for him, you are now in the group as well, hopefully protecting me from any sexual harm," I finish, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Luke growled and turned his attention to his phone."So anyway, whose house do you want to start at?"

No one answered. "Okay, well then Luke when are you going away?"

"During the forst 2 months of the project."

"So can we use your house for the 3rd month?"

"Fine."  
"Um, well my mums gone for three weeks next month, so we could use my house then so there's more room. That means its your house this month Percy. Does that work?"

Percy nodded and Luke's scowl lessened slightly. Good, progress. Just then Proffesor Hermes came by our group and sat on the edge of the desk. "How's the progress coming Ms. Chase?"  
"Yeah, excellent," I say sarcastically, "Luke isnt scowling as much anymore." He chuckled. "See, already your making great progress. Where will you be staying for the first month?"

"My house sir," Percy spoke from the side.

"Ah, excellent. Now Percy, I was going through the school records before I set the assignment and I noticed that you dont appear to live with anyone."  
"Oh yes, thats because my parents are in Australia still. I live by myself in the city."  
"Oh. Ms. Chase, will you be comfortable with that or would you prefer some adult supervision?"

I thought for a moment. I would be fine with Percy, but with Luke..not so sure. But I figured Percy would help me.

"That's fine sir."

"Brilliant. Well-"

"Excuse me, what about me?" Luke interupted harshly.

"What about you?" inquired Proffesor Hermes, clearly puzzled.

"You only asked Annabeth. What if I'm uncomfortable?"  
"Well Luke, I can sense your discomfort but Im not worried about you too boys. Your both strong and will hopefully use your heads and realise that neither of you would have the upper hand in a fight. And I hardly need to worry about any kind of sexual assult that you would be victim to, but here, while I am positive that she is very strong, will be surrounded by hormonal teenage boys, living under the same roof who are most likely both sronger than her. Do you understand what Im saying Luke?"

He scowled once more. "Yes."

"Good. Now, being the brilliant caring teacher that I am, while you are staying at Percy's residence I will come by and visit once a week to check on you."  
"Thanks Proffesor."

"Dont worry about it," he says with a smile and turns to the next group.

We sit in an awkward silence for the most of the lesson. Finally Percy turns to us.

"If you want you can start bringing stuff over during the week, depending how much you'll need."  
"Oh ok."

"Wait, Percy, do you have enough room?"  
"What?"

I frowned. "When I was there I only saw two rooms, both with a king sized bed."

"Yes, well, Annabeth, you'll have to choose between me and Luke." He said seriously. That caused Luke to turn and look at me, as was Percy. I blushed uncontrollably, "well, I dont want, to, but, if, well."

Percy chuckled. "Chill Annabeth, there's another door that leads to a hallway which has another spare bedroom, laundry, games room, study and workout room. I usually close the door though because it makes the apartment seem smaller and cosier. I have basic workout equipment on the patio which I use."

"Oh, Percy you idiot, you had me scared!"

"Sorry Annabeth, I couldnt resist," he says with a grin. I sigh and sit back in my chair.

"Class, before you go I would like to inform you that between tonight and Saturday I would like to have a meeting with each group member and their parents, collectively so I can discuss the project with your parents and any concerns. Email me an appropriate time."

We all nod in agreement at the bell goes, signalling the end of class and of the day. We fill out into the hallway but before I make it out of the door way, Proffesor Hermes calls me over.

"Listen Annabeth, I understand that this will be hard considering yous paired with 2 very strong, both physically and mentally, teenage boys. I have heard, uh, slight rumors that you and Luke have a 'thing', or so someone wants, so I need you to tell me if something happens ok? I dont doubt that you can hold your own, I just need to know so that I can intervene. Im not very worried about fight between the boys, because that will happen no matter what. Ok?"

I smile. Proffesor Hermes was one of the teachers at the school that kids actually felt comfortable talking to. He would listen and in the corridors act as a friend as well as a teacher. "Yes, thanks Proffesor, you'll be the first to know."  
"Thats good Annabeth, I hope you have a, well at least an interesting time during this project," he says with a grin, "and show those boys up."

I laugh and walk out into the busy corridor, when I'm met with Thalia's face right up close to mine. "So like, what?! What's up with this project!?"

I groan. "Has it spread that fast?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No, I was in the class, but yes, I have heard it from like 3 people that aren't in the class."

I groan. "Who are you with?"

She looked at me appologetically. "Piper and Drew."

I stare at her in disbelief. "How come you've got half decent people and I'm stuck with Luke and Percy!"

"Well I didnt see you in class and Drew just kind of sat there. Im so sorry Annie, I really am."

"Yeah well, let's just get through try-outs and then sort this out over food."

Thalia grinned at her. "See, this is what I like about you." I laughed and quickly stopped at my locker to grab the maths books I needed. More homework, but luckily it wasnt much. I crammed the books in my bag and followed Thalia out to the side of the football field. We had a rather small squad, consisting of Drew, Silena, Thalia, Piper, myself and Katie. It was small but it worked for us, and made us more efficiant. We did have to bend a few safety rules, but we could survive. Now the teachers were pushing for seniors to try out for something, so we had three more senior girls trying out. For such a huge city we had a very small school. Very small, but we usually acheived big becuase they really pushed for extra-curricular. Today we had Rachel, Hazel and Clarrisse. We lined up along the sideline's and showed them a simple routine. They copied it back to us and we huddle in, talking about our options.

"I think we should just recruit all three of them, Clarrise will be a good base and Rachel and Hazel will make good fliers."

"But what if-" Drew glared at me. "No one cares, slut. We all know you purposely got with those boys today in class. Too bad they wont fall for you."  
I felt tears sting my eyes. "Gee Drew, always a pleasure. But I didnt choose them. Okay? I would gladly swap with you, but we weren't given an option were we? So just shutup and get on with why we're here."

She scowled and turned around to face the girls trying out. "Your in. Clarrisee you'll have to base, Hazel and Rachel you'll fly. Any objection?"

The girls all nodded wide-eyed and looked away from the scowling Drew. "Brilliant. Practise starts now."

**Percy POV**

I made a beeline for the door and turned straight for my locker. When I got there I banged my head softly against the locker. How would I survuve this project? I was happy with Annabeth, no problems, but I was nervous about Luke. How would he act? And how would he treat Annabeth is what I was worried about. I sighed and grabbed out my homework, putting it in my bag and heading to the boys change rooms. I changed into the school training gear that was loaned to me and headed out to the feild among the rest of the people trying out. Apparently everyone had to try out even if they made it last year. All together there were around 20 people, and the coach took in 15. He started us off in running drills, first wide laps around the field and then shorts sprints. Try-outs lasted for 2 hours until finally coach called us in where we were all panting heavily with our hand on our knees.

"Good job ladies, nice work out there. Now our starting team will consist of Luke, Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, Travis, Conner, Charles, Chris, Malcolm and Nico. I have yet to decide the captains and the extra's, although there will be 4. If you made the starting lin-up come and see me with your medical forms and such, and I will give out training schedules."

There were murmered agreements and I stumbled fowards to meet with the coach.

"I need your forms by tomorrow, and we train 3 times a week on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday nights, 4-6 on Monday and Tuesdays and 4-5:30 on Thursdays. Game day on Fridays. I excpect at least 2 hours of personal development each week in your own time. Good job today, there will be no training this week due to various other try-outs. I strongly encourage you to try out for more sports. Dismissed."

I smiled at Travis and walked with him back to the locker rooms. "Hey Travis, who were you put in a group with today?"

"Leo and Malcolm."

"Oh. Have fun."

He grinned, "Yeah I'll try, reckon I'll have more fun than you though with Luke and Annabeth."

I grimanced,"Dont remind me."

He grinned at me, "Yeah good luck dude, I reckon you're going to need it."

I returned the grin and grabbed my boxers, shampoo and towel and head to the showers. I have a quick shower and throw my boxers on, and then wrap my towel around my waist. I walk back to my locker, ready to put on my clothes to find that they're not there. I turn to snickers at the locker room entry and see Luke standing there holding my clothes, his cronies flanked around him. He snickers at me. "Dont think this project changes shit Jackson,"

"Didnt think it did Luke. Could I please have my clothes back?"

"Let me think..no you cant Jackson."

"Well, my name is actually Percy not Jackson. And if your not giving my clothes back, well I'll just go back home in this." I gesture to my body. "And I'll let the cheerleaders gawk at me. Didnt think this one through did you Luke?"  
I saw anger and realization cross over his face and then he angrily threw my clothes back at my feet. I grab them up and chuck them on, collecting up my gear and leaving the locker rooms smirking to myself. I noticed Thalia walking out of the carpark with Annabeth. I quickly run and catch up with them.

"Hey, Thalia are you going home?"

"No, not right now, why?"

"Cause I was going to go to your house and get my note signed by your mum."

"Oh, can you drop us at the diner after?"

"Yeah of course."

"Awesome," she smiled, and she and Annabeth came and got in my car. I looked at Annabeth through the mirror. "Ready for this project?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah cant wait."

I snorted, "My thoughts exactly."

The rest of the car ride was in silence and I pulled into Thalia's drive way. "Just a minute, ladies."

I knock on the door and am greeted with Aunt Gracie wearing an apron.

"Oh, hey Perce, what brings you here?"

"Hey," I kiss her cheek, "I was wondering if you would be able to sign a note for me and be an emergency contact for sport?"

She grinned, "Of course I will."

I hand over the football note, and then rethinking hand over the other forms as well. "So I dont have to come back if I make the teams," I elaborate sheepishly.

"Of course Perce." She signs the notes and hands them back to me. "Did you want to come in?"

"Oh no thanks, I told Thalia that I'd take her and Annabeth somewhere."

"Could you please tell my daughter that I would like her back by 10:30 tonight?" I grin.

"Of course, thankyou for signing these,"

"No problem. See you later Percy."

"Yeah, see you later."

I turn and jump back into my car, passing on the message from Thalia's mother. Thalia just rolled her eyes and told me to go. I stopped at the diner, and let the girls out. "Did you want to come Percy?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"No thanks, I'll be spending 3 months with you so you'll probably want your distance for now," I say with a grin.

She laughs, "Whatever Percy, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Thalia!" I call out the window.

She waves over her shoulder at me, and I pull out of the carpark and head home.

**A/N Thoughts on the project? Please Review/follow/fav and leave suggestions! Oh and if there's anyone else you want me to put into the story. Thanks guyzz -Demonpoxjohnnyboy-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth POV**

I waved goodbye to Percy as we walked into the small diner, the bell tinkling above our heads. Thalia went and sat at a table and I followed her lead, ordering a peice of apple pie and a coke. Thalia ordered the same thing.

"So, Annabeth," Thalia said between bites once their food had come out, "how do you feel about the project?"

"I dont know Thals. To be honest I think its a great project, but I'm nervous about being with Luke."  
Thalia raised her eyebrow. "Not nervous of Percy?"

"No, he just seems calm and I feel as though I can trust him."

"You really are very trusting babe," Thalia said with a smirk.

I blushed. "Thalia, come on. He's your cousin,"

"Thanks for the new flash,"

"As I was saying he's your cousin and you must of noticed how easy-going he is."

Thalia smiled, "Yes, I guess I do know what you mean."

"Yeah, so its mostly Luke im nervous about. Obviously I would be nervous to be with just Percy as well."

"Yeah, I can see what you mean, what will make you nervous about Luke?"

"Well, I guess he can be nice, and funny, but I just think that, well, he's tried to claim me as his girlfriend a bunch of times this year, and the year has just started. Im kind of nervous what being around him 24/7 will bring."

"Maybe you could tell the teachers and parents about it?"

"No, it would be too messy to get them involved."

"True, but when your actually living with them, I wouldnt be too nervous."  
"Why?"

She gulped down some coke. "Percy would do anything to protect you, I know he would. Thats just what he does."

"Um ok?"

"No seriously, its like the only personality flaw he ever had, he so loyal, he would take a bullet for a friend he met that day. It's good and bad."

"Oh, wow. Yeah I guess I can trust him to protect me."

"Yeah, but dont even worry about it, everything will be fine. Nothing will happen, Luke would be an idiot to try anything."

"Lets hope so. Now, how about you? Stuck with Drew!"

She looked at me darkly. "Dont remind me. She's so stuck up and rude and bitchy and not to mention shes the worlds biggest skank."  
I laughed, "You guys are going to get on great."

"Shutup, your stuck with two of the hottest boys in school."

"Thalia, Percy's your cousin."

"I know, Im just pointing out that Im not afraid to admit when someone is attractive, even if I'm related."

I laughed. "Awesome, well I'd better get going otherwise my mum will have a fit. After she's calmed down I'll tell her about my living arrangements for the next 3 months." I grimanced. "She didnt even let me stay at Percy's house till 10, let alone 24/7 for a month."

Thalia laughed. "I can get my mum to talk to her if she's really that worried if you want."

"Your the best Thalia!"  
"I know, trust me I do." She grinned and placed some money on the table. We stood up, collecting our bags and started the walk back to our houses.

"I cant wait to get my lisence." I mumbled.

"Yeah, same here. When can you get yours?"

"Depends when my mother decides I can." I say darkly. She chuckles at me and turns back to the street.

Eventually, as the sun sets and the street lights turn on, we arrive at my house. Thalia lives a couple of streets away, but my mum said she would drive her home. I walk up the steps and knock on the door, listening to my mum's footsteps rushing towards the door. She opened the door, keys in hand and slippers already on. "Okay hon, lets go, I've got to finish dinner."  
I kissed her cheek and threw my bag inside before opening the car door for Thalia, with a large sweep of my hand. She laughed and jumped in.

The ride was short and boring, so I said goodbye to Thalia and when we got home went and did homework. Mum called her down for tea so I put my homework away and stumbled down the steps. It was just me and mum that night, so we were watching How I met Your Mother while we ate. I grabbed my dinner from the bench and snuggled into the couch, waiting as mum sat down as well. My mum grinned and I pressed play. Halfway through the first episode, mum got a phone call so I paused the show and sat there picking at my food. She returned a moment later, looking upset.

"Mum, are you ok?"

"Annabeth, honey, when were you planning on telling me?"

I blinked. "Tell you what."  
"About this assignment."  
"Oh," I felt my cheeks blush," I dont know, it just slipped my memory. Why, how did you.."

"That was Luke's mother, and she was concerned."

"Oh."

"Yes, Annabeth I dont like the sound of this assignment. I dont trust the 3 of you alone."

"Well, mum its for school nothing's going to happen."

"Yes Annabeth, I'm sure that's what you think. But eventually feelings may grow between you. That being beside the point of your boyfriend being there of course."  
"Mum, Luke is not my boyfriend okay."

"Annabeth honey, to be honest thats not the biggest problem here. I dont like this at all. Your staying with 2 teenage boys."  
"Mum, I know that. But we're seniors, so nothing bad should happen. Beside's there are others in the same position as us."  
"Annabeth, there's a good chance that both young men are thinking of you as more than a friend."

"Mum, come on. Beside's, is they're both thinking of me as more than a friend, isnt that good because then they'll be protecting me from eachother?"

She frowns. "I see where your coming from sweetie but I still dont like it. Escpecially because I'll be away for 3 weeks, and also, I may be gone 2 weeks prior. Im sorry sweetie."

"No, thats fine, I understand."

"Thankyou, but it also means that I will miss 2 weeks while your at his house with no one else. Who will check up on you?"  
"The teacher said he would."

"Oh, thats nice of him."  
"Yeah. And also mum..." I hesitate, "the school has a policy, that if anyone sexually assults someone, inside or outside of school, then they cant play sport and get suspended. They're both proud and wouldnt risk not playing sport in their senior year."

"Oh. So basically, you're safety is insured by how these boys feel about sport.."  
I laugh. "Yeah pretty much. Mum please? Im quite strong and I'm not stupid. Please keep and open mind, and listen at the meeting, mum, please?"  
She sighs, and closes her eyes for a moment. "Okay, fine."

I grin. "Thanks mum," I lean across and hug her, "you're the best."

She laughs against my shoulder, "Dont thank me yet honey."

"Now, lets get back to Barney."

She laughs again and I press play, settling myself in against the couch.

**Percy POV**

After I finished my homework, I decided to call Luke to sort out the meeting time. He picked up after the third room.

"Hello?"  
"Uh, hi Luke, its Percy."

He scowled throught the phone. "What the hell do you want?"

"Sort out a meeting time. For the project you know?"  
He sighed. "I dont care."

"After trials tomorrow?"

"Whatever."  
"Well, I'll check with Annabeth, and then I'll email Proffessor Hermes."  
"Do what you want dickhead."

I chuckle. "Bye Luke."  
The line goes dead and with a sigh I chuck it down on my bed, walking to the kitchen to grab some pizza. I chuck it on a plate and sit on the couch, turning on the TV. After watching pointles TV for 30 minutes I go back to my room and call Annabeth. She picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annabeth, its Percy."  
"Oh hi Percy, how are you?"

"Good thanks, yourself?"  
She sighed, "Yeah, nervous, mum's super nervous about this assignment, as I am, now that I think about it."

"Oh, thats not good. Dont worry, everything will be fine."

"I hope so.." she trailed off.

"Annabeth, trust me. Everything will be fine. Anyway, I talked to Luke and we talked about maybe having the meeting after tryouts tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah I think that's fine."

"Awesome. I'll email Proffessor Hermes, and we'll sort out all the worries tomorrow."

"Thanks for organising it Percy."

"How do you know I did it? I could have been Luke."

Annabeth snorted down the line. "Yeah, ok Percy, I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
"Okay Annabeth, see you then." When the line goes silent I put my phone on my beside table and grab my laptop out from under my bed and log onto my emails. Typing in Proffessor Herme's email address I sent him an email

To:

Subject : Meeting regarding project

Hi Proffesor Hermes,

My group and I were just wondering if we would be able to have our meeting tomorrow after soccer trials? It works for our group if it works with you.

Thanks,

Percy

After clicking send I close my laptop and lay back on my bed, just thinking about the coming 3 months. What would happen in 3 months? I couldnt tell what would happen, and I eventually drift to sleep thinking about it.

**page break**

I wake to my alarm blaring at me, and grudgingly get up to turn it off. When I have managed to locate it I want to crawl back into bed, but I know better than to do that so I throw on some boxers and grab a towel to go for a swim. The clear water breaks as I swim through the top, and start on swimming laps. I love the ocean, pools - basically anything that involves swimming. I feel so calm and at peace in the water and is the place I usually turn to when I'm angry. Today I swim 20 laps and then decide to pull myself out and dry myself off. While standing there shivering, I watch the sun slowly creep over the horizon.

It creates beautiful reds and oranges that touches the edges of New York's buildings. Sighing, I turn back inside and have a shower, dressing into light denim jeans and a plain black tee shirt. I gather up my school things and head into the kitchen to grab breakfast. Turning on the coffee machine, I make some coffee and toast, and gulp it down before throwing on my black converse and grabbing a black hoodie. I grab my gym bag on the way out and head down the elevator to the basement where I chuck my stuff into the boot and hop in the front. My black car will be returned tonight, and I cant wait to have it back to be able to drive it again.

As I drive to school the roads become busy as the work rush thickens. I pull into the carpark and grab up my backpack, while locking the door to my car. I walk throught the busy hallways to my homeroom and take a seat near the back. Slowly the classroom fills until its just the people quickly flitting in just before the bell. The teacher walks in with the customary "Good morning class."

We all answer with small "good morning's" in various states of chirpiness and interest. She reads us the notices and then turns to grade papers, leaving us free to talk. I look out the window and hope for the day to end, which would end with our meeting where hopefully some stuff will be worked out.

**page break**

The day passes in a flash until I'm standing in the lunch line, waiting to get my burger and fries. It finally comes and I take it to go grab a seat next to Thalia at her table. She grins at me and goes back to her animated conversation with Piper. After a while I notice someone standing behind me.

"Hello?"  
"Hi Percy," the girl says seductively.

"Uh hi..?"

"Reyna. How are you going Percy? Enjoying this school?"

I shrug, "yeah I guess."

"What about everything it has to..offer?" she asks leaning down so I have a clear view of her breasts. I turn to look at Thalia silently asking for help but she give me a pointed look telling me I'm on my own.

"Um, yeah I guess. Im not really looking for everything it has to offer...yet."  
She smirks. "You'll want to know about it soon enough, especially once you hear all the talk of the offers."  
"Right, well I'll remember that thanks Reyna."  
She gives me a flirtatious smile and a kiss on the lips and flaunts off. Im too stunned to register anything. Thalia punches my arm. "I knew it would only be a matter of time before you attracted the skank patrol. Expect a lot more Percy. Not many hot guys at this school."

I roll my eyes and turn back to my food in front of me. "Wow, I have apparently lost my appetite."

Thalia laughed beside and turned to fill me in. "So as you know, that was Reyna, and she's apart of the skank patrol here at school. It involves mainly her and Drew, occasionaly other's or little freshmans that want to fit in, and they basically sleep with anyone that is even remotely attractive. The more attractive, the more they'll come onto them. So expect to see a lot of them."  
I frown and try to eat my burger. Thalia turns back to Piper, and eventually the bell goes signalling class. I throw my uneaten food in the bin and trudge off to english. English drags on, and finally after 2 hours of droning on about poetry and plays the teacher dismisses us, allowing us to go home. I grab my gym bag out of my car and head off to soccer trials. Soccer isnt really my sport, and I was second guessing trying out for the team. I approach the coach.

"Hey coach, I'm not sure about soccer, and it seems to add a lot to my schedule, would I be able to try out to be an emergency player?"

"Are you sure Jackson, you seem to have been a natural at all the sport's you've played so far."

I shrugged, "Yeah, I'm sure. Besides a lot of these younger kids didnt make football, so it will give them a bigger chance."  
"Spoken like a true man Jackson. I still expect you to try out today, and when needed attend practise."

"Of course."

"Of you go, start you laps."  
I scowled and started running laps along with the rest of the kids. After 2 hours of relentless drills and sprints and footwork excersises, coach finally calls us back in.

"Everyone did well today. Now I have thought long and hard about the team, and am still undecided. The only spots for sure are Percy as emergency," a couple of the seniors snickered,"upon his request,"the coach elaborated, irritated,"and Luke and Nico. The rest will be posted withing the week."

We grumbled out bye's and headed to the locker room to get dressed. I jumped in the shower and let the warm water run over my body for a while, and then finished up and turned the water off. When I stepped out of the shower fully dressed, Luke was standing there waiting with a scowl on his face.

"Lets get this over with."

"Ok Luke, but lets face it-you love the chance to get to know me."

He deepened his scowl and pushed me, laughing, into the lockers behind me. "Luke, that was uncalled for." I call after him grinning. He just keeps ignoring me and staring pointedly foward as he walks toward the social studies classroom. I follow him up the steps and in the silent hallways. As we finally approach the social studies room, Luke turns and snarls in my face. "Mention any incident about me and Annabeth and I will make you pay."

I laugh in his face. "You dont scare me Luke. Geez, take a hint and find a new way to make people respect you." I push past him into the classroom, taking in the people already there. Proffessor Hermes sat behind his desk, and seated in front of the desk was Annabeth and her parents, and two other adults who I assumed were Luke's parents.

"Ah, Percy, Luke. How nice of you to join us. Please have a seat." He says motioning to the two empty chairs at the front of his desk. We cautiously sit in them.

"Excellent. Now lets begin. 3 month assignment- everyone's initial thoughts?" 

**A/N Do you like it? I hope you do, it took forever to write, and there was a lot of nothingness in there. Now, I have a question which I desperately need an answer to : should Luke/Percy stay enemies as the project goes on or should they grow to become friends? Please review your answer, I really need to know because I cant decide! Anyway, I'll try update this weekend again, but no promises. Thanks guyzz**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy POV**

Immediately Annabeth's mum spoke up. "I am not happy about this assignment, I do not trust 2 teenage boys along with my daughter."

"Thankyou for that opinion Mrs. Chase, it's very much appreciated to know how you feel."

"This isn't therapy, Professor Hermes, it's a meeting about a projects I'm not comfortable with."

Professor Hermes chuckled, completely at ease. "I understand your concerns Ms. Chase, completely. I honestly do having a daughter of my own, but I wouldn't have assigned this project if I didn't think that every participant was capable of taking and protecting themselves. Annabeth is no exception, and I do think that these young men will be respectful of Annabeth."  
I nodded, as did Luke. "We would never do anything to Annabeth, Mrs. Chase."

"Yeah, we would never touch her, without her permission."

"Ms. Chase, do you trust Luke and Percy?"

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Yes," She said slowly, "I think I do."

"You don't sound confident?"  
"No, it's just that I don't know Percy really. Or Luke for that matter, but I know him better."  
"Ok, well I guess you will get to know each other."

"Yeah...I guess I will."  
"Anyway, so Mrs. Chase, it will only be to first month where they are unsupervised, after that they will be supervised by yourself and then by Luke's parents."  
"Yes, I understand that."  
"Good, and I do give my word that during the stay at Mr. Jackson's house, I will visit them weekly at an unexpected time, therefore giving me a chance to make sure things are running smoothly. I can tell you what I find out, and of course you are allowed to visit them during the stay."  
"I would appreciate that, "

"Of course. Now, what are your thoughts on the assignment?" Professor Hermes asks turning to Luke's parents.

"We, of course not quite as objective as Mrs. Chase, are not completely comfortable with the living arrangements. From what we've heard, Percy and Luke have gotten into some fights, and I worry that things would get out of hand unsupervised."

"I understand your concerns, but to be honest I think if something broke out, neither boys would have an upper hand and therefore it wouldn't happen again. I think, that lessons would be learned very quickly."  
Luke mum pursed her lips. "Okay, I do see the logic in that."

"Percy, how do you feel about this assignment?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with it. Slightly worried but I'm sure as things go on everything will be fine."

"So," Professor Hermes began slowly, "are we agreed that the project will go on as planned?"  
I nodded, as did Luke and Annabeth. Next was Luke's dad and then his mum, and finally Annabeth's mum gave a slight nod. Professor Hermes smiled. "Brilliant. Now, finer details. The rules, I am setting out between each group is that there is to be no physical contact unless both sides are comfortable, and I recommend that the third person report it if it is unwanted contact. Secondly, I would like to remind the groups that this project is not a, well not a romantic project. The point is, well I'll put it quite frankly. No sex within the project timelines with group members, whether consent is given or not. Out of the timelines, your decision but under no circumstances is it to happen. I once again urge the third person to report anything of the sort. Another guideline that I highly recommend be followed, is that no alcohol, drugs or smoking. I can't stop it if anything happens but..." He trailed off.

Annabeth's mum looked shocked. "Excuse me, Professor, but I can guarantee that Annabeth will not be having sex in the next three months, not even this year, and if this project causes her to lose her virginity I will sue the school, bringing you down with it!" she yelled. Annabeth's face was bright red.

"Mum, I wouldn't- I would never. Please just, talk about it at home? Please, I hardly think it's appropriate to talk about my sex life in front of the two people your afraid will ruin it." She said pointedly.

Her mum turned around so she was facing me and Luke. "If either of you sleep with my daughter, I will literally cut your balls of in your sleep." I nodded gravely as did Luke, and we turned to face Professor again, both trying to hold our laughter in. Annabeth is still bright red, and she looks so embarrassed. Luke's mum takes this opportunity to speak up.

"And I would like to request that we make a rule or no smoking or drugs period, and no drinking while at Percy's residence. I usually allow a small amount of alcohol to my son, but I would not feel comfortable if it was unsupervised."

"I agree wholeheartedly." Annabeth's mum contributes.

"Excellent, great progress. I would like to apologize for my crudeness before, but I find that at this age, they will find any loophole in the rule. Now, is there any other issues you would like to discuss?"

"Sleeping arrangements." Mrs. Chase says quickly.

"Okay, what are you wanting to know?"  
She turns to me. "Percy, how many bedrooms are there in your house?"  
"Um, well there's enough for one each in my apartment, Mrs. Chase."  
She closed her eyes for a minute, apparently deep in thought. "Would we be able to arrange a meeting at your apartment?"  
"Yes of course, you could come over for tea tonight if you wanted. All of you that is."  
A small chorus of nods follows and I sigh, leaning back in my chair. It was going to be a long night.

"Now is there anything else you want to discuss about the project?"

"Yes, um, excuse me Professor Hermes, but what exactly is the point of this project?"

He chuckled softly. "Of course, Mrs. Chase, yes the project is to understand how people mix when they live together and clash, and how people mix with different personalities. Also to deal with social issues that arise living like this."  
Mrs. Chase gave a terse nod and stood up formally. "Thankyou Professor Hermes, I hope to hear from you soon." She shook his hand and walked out into the hallway, Annabeth following behind her. Luke's parents were next, until it was just me. I gave him a nod and went to leave but he called me back.

"Mr. Jackson, I trust your parents have been notified?"  
I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, well um. I haven't quite…"

"Percy, please call your parents and notify them, and have them conference call me while your present if they have concerns."

"Okay, yep sure. Thanks Professor Hermes, I'll see you at class tomorrow."

"See you then Percy."

I grab up my gym bags and walk out to where everyone else is talking, they fall silent and look at me when I walk out. "So did you want to come to my house now or.."  
"Yes, now should be fine. Where exactly is your address?"

I gave her the address to my penthouse, and she looked at it and gasped. "You live in the city in an apartment?!" her voice rose a bit. "In a penthouse?!"  
"Mum, its ok! I've been there before, its fine!"  
"Annabeth, stay out of this!"

"Why, it's the 3 months I have to live with him, not you!"  
"Annabeth-"  
"Mum, lets just go to his apartment and sort it out there, ok?"

Her mum glared at Annabeth and turned back to me. "Ok, Percy I'll meet you at your place. Do you need me to pick anything up for dinner?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, I can make spaghetti at home, but that's about it for the short notice. Otherwise pizza or Chinese?"  
"No spaghettis fine, Thankyou." I nodded and gave my address to Luke's parents before heading to my car. Annabeth ran up to me as I started to start the engine. I rolled down the window and she smiled at me.

"Hey so Percy, I'm sorry about my mum, she's quite, um, nervous about me staying with you and Luke, and she's not quite thinking about what she's saying, but she'll come around. I promise."

I smiled, "No that's fine, I can understand."

"So Perce, we're coming over, straight there. I would um," she coughed, "recommend going straight to your fridge and hiding any alcohol you may, or may not, have." She smirked at me through the window.

"Oh my gosh, thanks heaps Annabeth. I better go, hide all of my well…and better hide those condoms too," I add with a wink.

"Percy!"

"Kidding, Annabeth, chill."

She grinned, "Fine, I'll see you soon."

I smiled and drove out of the school, making sure to drive responsibly. I arrived at my apartment, and rushed up the stairs, grabbing my keys and pushing the door open roughly, chucking my gym bag on the ground and rushing to the fridge. I yanked it open and grabbed out the beer, rushing to put it away in the pantry towards the back where it would be hidden. Calming down, I went and got the mince out of the fridge and put it into the pan to cook. Checking the pantry, I grabbed out all of the spaghetti I could find, and put it in a pot, preparing to cook them. I selected the sauces and popped the lids off, setting them down on the bench to add to the mince when it was cooked. I heard a knock at the door and hurried off to answer it. I was met with Luke and his parents.

"Hi Luke." I shook hands with his father and showed them into the house.

"Lovely apartment you've got." Mrs. Castellan said to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, Thankyou Mrs. Castellan."

"Oh Percy, call me May."

"Oh ok, Thankyou May, would you like a tour?"

She smiled, "That would be lovely, but if you would like to wait for Mrs. Chase, that's fine so you don't have to double up."

"Oh Thankyou, excuse me I've just got to go check the meat. Would anyone like a drink?"

Luke's dad raised an eyebrow. "Drink?"

"I mean, water, coke, might have some lemon, lime and bitters."  
"Oh yes, of course. I'll have a coke please."

"Coke," Luke spat out.

"Lemon, lime and bitters please Percy."

"Of course."

I return to the kitchen, and grab 3 glasses pouring each of the requests for them, and place them on the kitchen island for them. I quickly turn and stir the meat a little bit and turn the spaghetti on. As Im preparing the food Luke and his dad come and sit on the bar stools, facing the kitchen.

May comes over as well, and helps make the food by preparing a garden salad. I smile my thanks at her and turn back to the meat.

Luke dad cleared his throat.

"So Percy, and Luke, I wanted to talk to the two of you while Annabeth isn't here."  
"Um, okay."

"Well what we parents are afraid of is, well, to be honest I don't want to talk to you guys about this, but the mothers, "he waved at May," and Mrs. Chase feel that out of the three of us, I would be best to talk to you boys. We would give a ban on sex altogether, but I'm not entirely sure you boys would follow that rule. We just want to make it super clear, that nothing romantic goes on without Annabeth wanting it. I am dead serious, no touching, flirting or even the casual arm around the shoulder during movies okay boys? Annabeth may not be comfortable with that, but she also may not want to say so. Do you understand me? I am dead serious. Now I have a feeling, that there is a slight, possibility, that both of you boys, are wanting, for Annabeth to be your girlfriend. Am I correct?"  
We both avoided his gaze.

"Ah yes. Now I am relying on that to keep Annabeth safe. Percy if Luke does anything that Annabeth doesn't like, even if she tells you not to tell, tell me straight away and it will get sorted. Okay? And the same for Percy, if anything bad happens with him Luke you can tell me. Okay boys?"  
I felt embarrassment creeping up my cheeks. "I appreciate your concern Mr. Castellan, but I can assure that I would never, never, force any girl into anything they don't want to be in."

"Oh Percy, trust me, I don't think either of you are likely too, but the mothers felt more comfortable if I talked to you boys anyway."

"Oh ok."

"Yeah, so I'm just going to let the awkwardness slide for a moment. Percy, trying out for any sports?"  
"Yeah, football, soccer, swimming and maybe basketball, but I'm not quite sure."  
"Brilliant, almost the same sports as Luke here."

"Yeah."

We trailed off awkwardly. Mr. Castellan laughed, "I hope it's not this awkward when it's just you kids here, looks like Professor Hermes will get good results for his assignment."  
We smiled awkwardly but were saved by a knock at the door. I rush to open it, and let Annabeth and her mother in.

"Hi Mrs. Chase, Annabeth."

"Hello Percy. Lovely apartment you've got, lovely view," she said, walking into the living room.

"Thankyou, would you like a drink?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"As in water, coke or lemon lime bitters, Mrs. Chase."  
"Oh of course Percy. Lemon Lime Bitters please,"

"Ok, Annabeth?"  
"Coke please Percy."

"Coming right up."

I return to the kitchen and grab plates out for May to put that salad onto, and get Annabeth and her mother's drinks ready. I returned to the kitchen and added the sauce, stirring it throughout the meat. Then I served up all of the meat and spaghetti on the plates and directed everyone to which was theirs, and then sat down at the table. Grabbing the drinks and setting them out we all sat down, the city skyline lights flowing through the windows.

"Percy this spaghetti is brilliant."

"Thankyou Mrs. Chase, I will admit that it's like one of the only meals I can make though."  
"That's fine, Annabeth knows how to cook most things." Annabeth snorted into her spaghetti.

"Yes Annabeth?"  
"Nothing mum, don't worry. So Percy, how was tryouts today?"

"Yeah ok, I'm a fill in."

"Yeah, I'm pretty confident I'll make the team though Annabeth. Like, I played really well, and the coach knows how good I am." Luke puts in.

I roll my eyes and continued talking to Annabeth. "Still cheerleading?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Awesome, what-"

"Percy, dear, would you be able to get some more water for me please?"  
I frowned, there was water there, but I realized that she didn't want me talking to Annabeth about cheerleading. I tried to hide my smirk as I filled up Mrs. Chases' glass with water. I returned to the table and sat down, and most of the evening was left in awkward silence. When we were finished I cleared up the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"Anybody want some ice-cream or anything?"

Only 3 people wanted ice-cream so I served it in a bowl for them and put chocolates out on the table. We sat there awkwardly again.

"Would you like a tour?"

"Yes thanks Percy."  
I smiled and showed them through the living room and up to where my room was. I showed them in and the ensuite, and then back out and to the guest room.

"So, I'm thinking that Luke would stay in this room, and then Annabeth in the other guest room." I showed them Luke's room and then the bathroom.

"So where will Annabeth be staying?" Mrs. Chase inquired.

"Just dow-"

"She could stay with me." Luke says with a smirk.

Mrs. Chase opens her mouth to retaliate, but Annabeth beats her and just punches his arm.

"Geez Annabeth, I was kidding." He says rubbing his arm.

I smirked. "I don't know what you're all worried about. Annabeth can obviously handle herself."

**A/N So I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but whatever I got it up. So I'm sorry for the long wait, I've had heaps going on and plan on getting more up quicker. Also I'm really sorry to all those who hate how I made Reyna a bitch, I'm sorry I don't really think she is but it's just that I needed a character and couldn't think of anyone. I actually don't mind Reyna, she was just the first person who came to mind. Sorry if I offended anyone there. Please review/follow/fav, and Im open to suggestions. Also I'm still stuck as to whether Luke and Percy should become friends or not.**

**Thanks guyzz**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy**


	10. Chapter 10

Percy POV

Annabeth smiled at me and I turned to her mum. "So she could be just down this hall."

Her mum nodded and I gestured to the doorway I was referring to. I walked down past all the doors and finally stopped at the 3rd one down, pushing it open slowly. Annabeth smiled when she saw the room. It had its own ensuite as well and a queen bed in the center of the room, with a bright patterned doona on it. The rest of the furnishings were white and there was plush carpet underfoot. The ensuite was large and had a shower, bath, toilet and basin with a marble bench. The bedroom had a window which overlooked the city.

"This room is awesome!"

Luke scowled. "Why can't I have the fancy room with the ensuite?"

"Because Annabeth is the lady and you being a gentleman should give her the best room."

"I would but she punched me," he grumbled under his breath.

"Also," began Mrs. Chase," I do not want my daughter sleeping in a room next door to a teenage boy."

"Mum come on. We'll be living together, we'll be around each other practically all the time."

"That's nice Annabeth, but you're not going to be sleeping in a room next to each other. Boys, Annabeth will sleep in this room and I do not want either of you in here, understood?"

"Mum, its Percy apartment! He can go where he wants!" Annabeth exclaimed, shooting me an apologetic glance.

"No its fine, Annabeth really. Don't worry. Yes Mrs. Chase I understand."

"Good."

I nodded and showed the rest of the house around to them awkwardly. After everyone had had some coffee and we had watched some football on TV Luke parents stood up.

"Thankyou Percy, for hosting us on such late notice. We will be seeing you in the very near future I think." She smiled and pulled me into a hug, catching me by surprise. I hugged her back awkwardly and shook hands with Luke's dad. I then showed them to the door.

"Thanks for coming."

"Oh no, Percy Thankyou for having us."

"That's fine," I say awkwardly and close the door after they leave. This leaves me with just Annabeth and her mum.

"Would you like some more coffee?"

"No I'm fine thanks Percy. Actually we'd better get going as well." She stands up and walks to the door, Annabeth trialing after her.

"Thanks for coming."

"Oh no Percy, thanks for having us on such short notice as well! We will be hearing from you soon I imagine."

I nod my head and smile as Mrs. Chase walks out the door.

"See you Annabeth."

"By Perce," she says with a grin.

I close the door behind her and grab my phone from the side table. Quickly scrolling though, I dial my mum's number. It rings 4 times before she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hi mum."

"Oh hey Perce, how are you?"

"Good thanks. How about you?"

"Yeah I'm alright, just had a long day."

"Oh. Hey guess what?"

"You love me?"

"Of course but not quite."

"You're coming to Australia?"

"Not quite."

"I don't know."

"I have a new school project."

"Perce, honey, did you really call just to tell me you had a school project?"

"Yes."

"That's great?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ha-ha mum. No, the teacher wanted me to call you and tell you about the project."

"Why?"

"Because it's for my social studies class and it involves living with 2 other people for 3 months, once at each person's house."

"Oh Percy, and you calling me is you telling me that people are at your apartment now?"

"Not right now but on Sunday, yes."

"Oh."

"Mum, are you ok with this assignment? We had a meeting with the teacher to discuss rules and stuff."

"And what are these rules?"

I frowned. "Um...there was one…oh yes. No sex within the project guidelines."

"Percy!" she scolded. "Should I be worried that the only rule you remember is a sexual rule?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right mum. No there was also...no drugs smoking or alcohol. Well at least no alcohol while at my place."

"Why only at your place?"

"Because there's no adult supervision here."

"There's not?" I could just imagine her frowning.

"No. Just us."

"Well, how do the other parents feel about this leg of the project?"

"Well Mr. & Mrs. Castellan don't seem too fussed, and Mrs. Chase is not happy, but she's slowly warming up to the idea."

"So your with," she paused a moment. "Luke and Annabeth right?"

"Yup."

"Oh Perce, aren't they the ones who were mean to you when you were younger?"

"Not Annabeth really, mainly just Luke."

"Hmmm, Percy I really don't like the thought of you guys alone. Firstly because you and Luke are bound to clash, and secondly because Annabeth will be stuck with two teenage boys."

I groaned. "Trust me mum, I've heard this speech 3 times. Once from the teacher, Annabeth's mum and Luke's dad. Neither of us are about to go sleep with her."

Mum laughed. "If you say so Perce."

"Do you have any concerns?"

"No, that should be fine, I do trust you."

"Awesome. How's Paul?"

"Yeah he's good sweetie. Really stressed at the moment but he's working through it."

"Awesome, well mum I'd better go, I do have school tomorrow."

"Ok hon, love you."

"Love you too." The line went dead and I put it down, quickly cleaning up the dishes and scraps before having a quick shower and falling into bed.

**page break**

Annabeth POV

The ride home was silent.

"So mum, do you feel any better about this assignment?"

"Well, I will admit that Percy is quite a gentleman, and not rude. But that Luke seems a bit..."she trailed off.

"Thinks he's funny but just crude and annoying?" I finished for her. She laughed.

"Well put."

"Yeah he's pretty arrogant."

"It was slightly evident tonight. Are you nervous about this assignment Annabeth?"

I frowned, "Not really. I think we may have problems at first but everything will be fine I think." I was lying though, I was actually really nervous. What if Luke tried anything on me again, but I knew not to tell mum that. "I'm actually kind of excited."

"That's good honey. I'm still reserved though. I can come and visit right?"

"Yes mum, but not all the time."

"I understand that Annabeth. Just like on the weekends or something."

"Yes of course mum, just tell me when you're coming."

"This is very strange I will admit. But I also want to know, Annabeth your still a virgin aren't you."

I blushed. "Mum I really don't want to talk about this."

"Annabeth," she said in her voice indicating there was no fighting her.

"I really don't see how it's your business but yes, I am."

"And do you…like, Percy or Luke?"

"I will admit that Percy is attractive, but I don't know."

"So you like Percy?"

"No mum, I don't. I was just stating that he's attractive."

"Good, Annabeth I do not want you 'hooking up' with either of those boys, especially during the project."

"Mum, I'm not going to hook up with either of them, okay? Just relax, we're just sharing an apartment for a month. Kind of like an introduction to college." My mum glared at me.

"Annabeth, you will not be sharing a room with a guy while at college." I rolled my eyes and went back to looking out the window. Finally we got home, and I yelled hi to my dad and went up to the bathroom. I had a quick shower and went to bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm blaring and sat up, rubbing my eyes to try and get the sleep out of them. I got out of bed and got dressed, deciding on light blue skinny jeans and a khaki jacket with my converse. Grabbing some toast, I walked outside and headed towards school. I got there 10 minutes before the bell and went to my homeroom to sit and wait. People started to trickle in and Thalia came and sat next to me.

"Hey Thals."

"Hey Annabeth," she says giving me a hug.

I smile at her and pull away. "Annabeth, hey how was your meeting last night?"

I groan. "Oh my gosh, they basically just said a thousand times that the boys weren't allowed to hook up with me. And then, we went to his house for dinner. It was so annoying, my mum gave them the whole 'I don't want you near my daughter' speech 50 times."

She gives me a sympathetic smile. "That's annoying. I've got mine tonight."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Did you do that math's homework?"

I nod and we turn as the teacher walks in and begins droning on about math. I write down the important stuff in my notebook and then head out to morning break. "Hey Thalia, are you still going to the game Friday night?"

"Yeah of course! Besides, we have to cheer at it."

I frown, "Do we? I thought…never mind."

"You are coming right? Because Drew and her friends will crush you if you don't come."

"Yeah of course I am. Where is it?"

"Home."

"Oh, I didn't think they were playing yet considering they haven't even posted the teams yet."

"Yeah I don't know, Drew just told me to be ready on Friday and come to the gym straight after school to practice."

"Well she didn't say anything to me so maybe it's not a game and its purely just a bitch session about me." Thalia laughs and punches my shoulder.

"Perhaps it is."

We eat our snacks and then head back inside for our music double.

"Class today we're starting our unit on compositions. You'll have to compose a piece of music, either a 1 page piece for solo, or 2 page piece for duet. Then, you'll have to compose a song with a person that I choose for you. If you need help just give me a yell." The teacher then disappeared into her office, leaving us alone with all the started our assignments, and I ended up sitting next to Percy and Piper. Deciding on a clarinet and saxophone duet I started the song, but after 20 minutes gave up and talked to Percy and Piper instead. We talked for the rest of the period and then went to lunch.

Percy POV

Walking to the cafeteria, I grabbed my food from the line and stood awkwardly to the side. I couldn't see my friends, and I didn't really want to just sit there. Eventually I noticed Thalia waving me over, so I cautiously shuffled to their table. She waved me down so I was sitting between her and Frank.

"Percy, you made the football team, now you have to sit here with us!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Percy you have to, Ill even save you a seat." Drew batted her eyelashes and gestured to the seat next to her. I smiled awkwardly.

"Um, thanks guys? But really its fine I can sit somewhere else, I couldn't care less."

"Oh come on Pe-"

"If he doesn't want to sit here, let him leave," Luke cut in from the other side of the table. I rolled my eyes and ate my lunch, letting the lunchtime chatter go on around me. Eventually Drew addressed me once everyone else had gone quiet.

"So, Percy, are you excited for the project?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I dont really think about it. It could be exciting, could be terrible, I'm not entirely sure."

Drew winks at me. "You would have had heaps of fun if you had gotten with me."

I nod politely and turn away from her, earning chuckles from Thalia and Annabeth. TO try ease the awkwardness I ask the guys a question. "Are you guys trying out for the swimming team?"

"Jackson, don't even pretend that you know what your talking about."

"So…is that a yes?"

"Yes some of us are, and we're going to make the team."

"of course you are."

"Do not mock us."

"I wasn't mocking you,"

Luke frowned then returned to his lunch an previous conversations. I turned and talked to Annabeth about the upcoming project.

"I am so sorry about my mum last night. She just wouldn't quit with the whole 'do not touch my daughter' thing, it was really annoying."

"No Annabeth seriously, don't worry. I wasn't worried by it, it got a tad annoying after a while but other than that it was fine, trust me."

"Ok, so what time do you want me, or well us over on Sunday?"

"Maybe, say 2:00?"

"Sure. Luke!"

Luke turned around confused. "What?"

"Percys house at 2 on Sunday."

A/N Awesome another chapter! So to me I find the chapters a bit all over the place, sometimes boring, and I don't know, so I need suggestions on how to make this story more interesting! Please review or PM suggestions, it would mean so much to me! Also I know Im not the best at updating, but theres a chance I wont update again for 2 weeks because we're going to Thailand and Im not sure if ill have internet, but Ill write heaps! Please follow/fav/review, thanks guyzz xx

-Demonpoxjohnnyboy


	11. Chapter 11

After lunch I went to my afternoon classes which consisted of double science. We went in and I ended up sitting next to Nico, which was good because we practically talked the whole class. I mean, who could understand the periodic table and all of that? I tuned out, relying on a friends notes to get me through the test. Finally the bell for the end of the day rang, and I headed to put my books away in my locker, also grabbing out any homework I had. Then I went to my car and got my gym bag with my swimming stuff in it, and headed to the gym/pool area. I got changed in the locker room with around 8 other guys. Apparently 5 people made the swimming team, so 4 would be cut. I really hoped that I got in, I was a fair swimmer but I wasn't sure about the others; they could be really good as well. Collecting my towel I went down the step to the pool.

The coach was standing there with a clipboard, marking down names of people signing up. I got my place in line and waited for my turn.

"NEXT!

"Percy Jackson, sir."

"Yes, yes. And year?"

"senior sir."

"Good. And what swimming experience have you had?"

"Well I trained at a life guard in Australia for 3 years, and Ive done swimming lessons since year 4."

"Excellent, go warm up."

"Thank you sir."

Chucking my towel on a chair I pulled on my swimming cap and goggles and slipped into the shallow end of the pool. I started easy, swimming freestyle, then I did 2 laps of butterfly and side stroke. By that time everyone had signed up and warmed up.

"Everybody gather around! So basically, we're going to all do a time trial on freestyle, swim 20 laps in a short amount of time as possible, then we'll have races in each of the strokes. In theory we'll have a swimmer for each of the strokes and then an all rounder, generally the all rounder is the captain, but they have to have excellent results in each of the races. Questions?"

"No."

"Good. Everybody take your places at the start of the lane. To begin with, lets have Frank, Luke, Leo, Percy and Travis. Then Malcolm, Grover, Tom [my own character, not a big part though] and Calvin. [ again, my own character.]"

I stood at the end of land 4, mentally preparing myself for the swim. I stood on the diving block, prepared myself and when the horn went off dived into the water, swimming nearly a whole lap before resurfacing. Left, Right, breath. Left, right, breath. I got into my pattern and focused on the prize. Before I knew it, I had already done 10 laps- halfway there. I knew I couldn't loose focus now so I put 110% effort in, making sure to make my best time. 3 laps to go. 2 laps to go. Last lap…finished. With a satisfied grin I stood up in the shallow end and licked the timer at the end of my lane. Looking beside me, I noticed that I was the first person finished, and that the closest person was Frank and he was ¾ of a lap behind me.

He finished second, then Travis, Luke and Leo. We all jumped out of the pool and gave our stopwatches to the coach, who recorded our times with a curt nod and motioned for the others to take their starting places. The horn went off and they all dived in, Calvin gliding infront of them all. Close second was Tom, then Grover and Malcolm bringing up the rear. They keep going strongly in these positions until Grover looked up for a moment, which resulted in Malcolm passing him. They struggled on to beat each other but in the end they finished with Calvin 1st, Tom 2nd, Malcolm 3rd and Grover 4th.

"Good job guys, excellent standards here. Now, we're going to do our freestyle race. 4 laps and arm raised to finish. Good luck."

We competed in the races, and I managed to come first in my heat in butterfly, freestyle and backstroke, but came 2nd in breaststroke. After 40 minutes or relentless swimming, coac called us all in from our seats across the room

"Great swimming today guys, absolutely incredible. Now, I had to put 5 people on the team, so that means some of you will get cut. So we'll start with our fill in. 2 of you will be fill ins, so 2 will get cut. Our number 2 fill in is Luke, and our number 1 fill in is Malcolm. Our 4 swimmers are Frank, Travis, Tom and Calvin, and our team captain is Percy Jackson. Hit the showers and head home guys, excellent work."

We all nodded and trudged down the stairs. I was quite happy, I was afraid I wouldn't make it because Calvin was a very strong swimmer, despite being in the year below me, along with Tom. On the way down Luke glared at Calvin and Tom.

"Why do you get the swimming team spots, the seniors should get them, you'll be able to get them next year."

Calvin snorted. "Luke, no one gives a crap about your pathetic little rages and your no longer the top of the school so back off."

Luke glowered at him. "What do you mean no longer top of the school?"

"Ever since Percy came back, so many freaking girls have been talking about him."

He turns to me. "Seriously dude, get fat or something its getting annoying." But he says it with a grin so I know he's joking.

"Whatever Calvin."

He chuckles and grabs his stuff for the showers. I follow him and get in the spare shower cubicle, letting the water run over my body for far longer than necessary. I turn off the water and dry myself, putting on my spare clothes from my gym bag. Grabbing up my bag, I head out of the locker rooms and to my car, throwing my bag in the backseat, only to notice Luke leaning up against the back of my car.

"So, Percy."

"Yes?"

"This project."

"Your point?"

"I have wanted to date Annabeth for years, and this is the perfect opportunity for me to make a move on her, but I don't want you in the way."

"Luke, c'mon. If she hasn't fallen for you in years, whats going to change?"

He smirked. "She'll be around me more. Trust me, she'll come around."

"Whatever. Luke, just," I hesitated a moment,"Don't hurt her. I may like her as well, but she shouldn't get hurt from stupid teenage boys fighting over her."

"So your going to try get in her pants while shes staying at your house?"

"Hell no. You are though aren't you?"

He grinned. "Damn right I am."

"Luke don't."

"Your not her brother or anything why do you even care?"

"I just don't want her to get hurt, especially] by you asshole."

"Whatever Percy, but whoever gets her first wins, and we both know I will."

"Just like you dominated swimming? Awesome, good job Luke, really showed everyone up." I grin and get in my car, driving to the supermarket to grab some food. I end up deciding to have fried rice for tea so I grab all the ingredients and drive home. After Ive parked my car and arrived at my floor I dump my bag on the couch and head to the kitchen to make dinner. 20 minutes later Im sitting in front of the TV watching Hawaii 5-O. When my dinners finished and the dishes are put away I grab out my homework and begin work on it, hoping to finish it quickly. I do manage to do that so I pump music through the sound system and go to my gym and work out. After a solid hour I hit the showers, turning off the music as I go.

That night when I get into bed I cant help but think of all the problems of having Luke live with me, as well as Annabeth being there. I think I really like Annabeth, but IM terrified of how far Luke will go. Eventually I manage to go to sleep.

I wake up to my alarm blaring in my ear, and slap it off before getting out of bed and heading to my gym. I work out for 30 minutes and then have a shower, and throw on a shirt and jeans, grabbing some black converse as well. I have breakfast, consisting of a chocolate croissant and brush my teeth before grabbing my bag and heading to my car. The drive to school took forever; peek hour so I turn up the music and drum my fingers on the steering wheel. I pull into the school students park and park my car and turn off the ignition. After I've grabbed out my bag I go to my first class which happens to be social studies. I take a seat at the back beside Annabeth, and wait as the students slowly trickle in.

"Annabeth, excited for Sunday?"

She grimaced. "Wow, Annabeth, that cuts deep. DO you dislike me and my apartment that much?"

She punched my arm. "Its not you I'm worried about."

I cock my eyebrow. "Luke?"

"Not…necessarily. I am nervous how everything will play out but, whatever. 2:00 on Sunday right?"

"Sure thing."

"Awesome, so do you know when Luke's going away?"

"I think its Sunday in 2 weeks, so he misses 2 weeks of my apartment stay."

"Oh great, so I'm stuck with just you for 2 weeks." She said sarcastically.

I smirk. "Yup."

At that moment Luke comes in and sits beside Annabeth. He shoots be a look that I cant decipher and turn my attention to Professor hermes who just walked in.

"Morning class, now as it's a Friday I expect you to be fully prepared to move in together on Sunday. Any last minute problems should be brought to my attention. I think you should use this time to work out a plan; who will cook, clean etc..i ask that you help the parents out of whichever house your staying at, this is not their project and should not be give then task of feeding 2 extra hungry teenagers."

He sits down and lean forward to talk about a plan with Annabeth and Luke.

"So, the main chores in my house are just cleaning and cooking I guess. Maybe we could do like a driving one as well; like to get groceries or whatever as well."

AAAnnabeth nods and Luke shrugs, "Okay, so Percy I can do cooking first and cleaning, but that's it. I cant drive yet."

"That's fine Annabeth. Luke what about you?"

He looks at us with a frown. "Cant we just clean up after ourselves, take turns to cook and whoever's out can get deliveries?"

I look at Annabeth who shrugs back at me. "Yeah, that's fine. Good point Luke."

He nods and checks his phone; completely zoning out from us for a good 20 minuted. Annabeth and I make small talk, laughter ringing across the room from our table every no and them. Professor Hermes makes his way around to our group and seats himself in front of the desk.

"Now, I trust that you've got a plan?"

"Yes sir," I say watching as Luke quickly and discreetly places his phone back in his pocket,"We're just going to play it by ear; not make it so uptight and stuff."

He nods in approval. "Interesting approach. Good results will come of that I'm sure, best of luck to you for Sunday; I'll see you sometime during the week to check on you." He begins walking away, "Oh and Mr. Castallen? Yes, I would recommend finding another place to play on your phone; under the table is the most obvious choice by a long shot."

Luke flushes and slumps in his seat with a scowl. The bell rings cutting across the room. We gather our bags and make our way to the door where we separate, with me heading towards maths. I walk in and take out my homework from the night before, placing it on my desk and slouching down. Finally Thalia walks in and with a smile sits next to me.

"Hey Perce! Hows the project going; think you'll make it through?"

I roll my eyes, "Thalia the project hasn't even started yet! What about you guys?'

She scowled, "Drew is being a bitch about it, complaining that she needs the best of the best at each house. Piper and I told her to suck it and talked about our upcoming plans. Drew wasn't happy."

I chuckled, "Have fun with your project."

A/N SO sorry for the long wait for an update, for those of you who know I went to Thailand and I did actually write heaps…the only problem is that its set after the first week of the project so I have to write a lot of filler chapters until I get to that part, which is annoying. So as always please leave reviews with suggestions or whatever on them, cant guarantee Ill use them but still. Also, I was looking at the story the other day and realised I have over 100 reviews and follows, and 97 favourites, which is insane, so I wanted to thank everyone for reading my story; your all awesome! Thanks guyzz

-Demonpoxjohnnyboy


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the day flew by; classes and homework loaded into my bag, and before I knew it I was in the locker room changing for practise for football. Looking around everyone was in the training gear and as a team we went on to the field, to see the coach standing there talking to someone official looking. He shook hands with him and gave a nod and he man in the suit walked away down back to the car park and took off.

Coach called us over to the benches and we sat down.

"WE wont be playing today; the committee decided to give us week off to properly prepare our teams. But, I do have some bad news. He has just informed me that due to a large amount of teams entering, some soccer games will be on a Friday night. Therefore clashing with our football games. Now I talked to the principle and we have come to a decision. Due to the fact that our teams basically consist of the same people, one team will be cancelled, and any other players will join the other team. We are of course leaning towards cancelling soccer, because a football team is larger. A athletic department meeting will be held on Monday to discuss new changes coming. Start with running laps."

We all nodded and stood up, grumbling to each other about a team being cancelled. I didn't really mind; soccer nor football were my main sports so I was fine, but some of the other players really needed their team to get scouted for collage. We ran our laps and by the end were all panting hard; despite the fact that practise hadn't properly started yet. Coach had us doing suicides, running plays and throwing exercises for training; intensely which went on for 2 hours. The sun had slowly began sinking below the horizon and by 7:00 when we exited the change rooms the sun had completely disappeared and it was growing darker by the minute. I left the room after most of the others were gone and walked to the car park where I unlocked my car and threw my stuff in. I heard something behind me and I turned t find Luke unlocking his truck beside me. He turned and caught my eye, scowling as he did so.

"Isn't it meant to be tomorrow that we move in, not Sunday?"

I scrunch my nose up and think back to our lesson. "Yeah, it is. I totally forgot. Maybe like 4:00 tomorrow?"

He shrugged and got in his truck. "I'll call Annabeth and let her know!" He yelled over the roar of the engine and pulled out of the car park and drove away.

I ran a hand through my hair still wet from my shower and got in the car, turning on the engine and blasting music. The radio reached one of my favourite songs and I couldn't help but grin as I drove away, singing at the top of my lungs. I stopped to get Chinese on the way home; despite what I said to Thalia I actually did like Chinese, I just liked pizza more. I ordered stir fry and waited as they made it, before driving the rest of the way home and pulling into my car park. I locked the car and gathered up all my bags and food and entered the elevator, heading up to my floor. I went out and with a struggle unlocked my door; just in time too, as the bags dropped from my hands and spilled out across the floor.

I groaned an thought about picking it up, but ignored my thoughts and collected my Chinese food and sat on the couch to eat it. It was delicious; melting on my tongue but I ate through it far too quickly and realised I was still very hungry so I hunted through the kitchen for some food, finding ingredients to make pizza. The pizza was made in minutes and I chucked it in the oven, quickly swooping around and cleaning up all my bags as I waited for the pizza to cook. It smelled delicious and I grabbed it out of the oven as soon as the timer went off. The pizza looked perfect, but I was hungry so I quickly cut it into quarters, grabbed one, grabbed a plate and sat down watching tv. My phone rang, and I fished it out of my pocket and answered, though my mouth was still full of pizza.

"Hewo?"

"Percy?"

"Hi Armabef."

"percy, are you eating at the moment?"

I grunted.

"Swallow then talk."

I laughed and kept chewing, finally swallowing so I spoke to her again.

"Hey Annabeth, what can I do for you?"

"I just got a call from Luke, 4:00 tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah, that's fine, if that doesn't work you we can figure another time out."

"No, that's fine, I may be slightly late though, but I should be there my 5:30 I think."

"That's fine."

"DO you want me to bring anything In particular?'

"Nope, that's fine, Ive got everything we'll need I think. Just your clothes and stuff."

"Awesome well I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya Annabeth."

"Bye."

The line went dead so I turned my attention back to the tv in front of me. My pizza slowly disappeared until there was none left on my plate, but by then I figured I better get some homework out of the way. My bag was sitting in the study area so I crossed the apartment and sat down at the desk, attempting to finish the homework.

-timeskip-

(Also, its going to change to 3rd pov now, cause I think I say 'I did, I went, I saw, etc. too much.)

Percy groggily sat up, slapping his alarm off as he went. The covers fell down his torso, leaving him shivering slightly, but more awake. He rubbed his eyes and got up, pulling the blind up to reveal the bright sun rising an streaming through his bedroom. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly, letting the sun warm him before he went through his closet and pulled out black running shorts and a white nike singlet top, which he put on and laced up his black nike shoes. Percy turned into his bathroom where he brushed his teeth quickly and sprayed some deodorant, choking him out of the bathroom. From the kitchen he grabbed a chocolate up and go, drank it and threw it in the bin before turning his iPod up loud and leaving his apartment. Percy ran along a river close to his house; past all the people rushing to work, street vendors selling food and cafes and shops being crushed under the pressure of the morning rush. He ran along the river for around 30 minutes, before turning down a street filled with cafes and shops. He located the nearest Starbucks and ran inside, sweeping the door open as he went. The smell of coffee hit him and he smiled, getting in line to place his order. Finally the line cleared and he was at the front, looking at a cute brown haired girl smiling at him.

"Hi welcome to Starbucks what can I get you?"

"I large coffee and a toasted cheese sandwich."

She nodded and wrote it down. "Anything else?"

He shook his head and she added it up, "That comes to $9.80."

"Thanks, um I have a deal with your boss, I have a tab running. Percy Jackson."

She nodded and charged it to the account.

"Thank you, it will be ready shortly."

He smiled and walked to the waiting bay, but heard his name being called by the window. He noticed Thalia, Drew and Piper sitting there. He walked over and pulled a chair up, smiling as he sat down.

"Ladies, how are we this morning?"

Drew giggled but Thalia rolled her eyes. "Your such a dork Percy. We were just going over our assignment away from our parents."

"Ah how nice. We're not catching up until like 4:00."

"Oh, well we wanted to get an early start."

"Fair enough. Did you guys all get coffee?"

"Yeah its on the way. You have to come over for tea still sometime Percy. Mum wont shutup about it, but I guess it may be harder with the assignment and stuff."

"Nah we can find a time I'm sure."

Thalia grinned, "Awesome."

"Percy Jackson."

Percy turned and saw a worker standing by the collection bay placing his order down, "Id better go but it was nice seeing you guys, have fun on your project."

They all waved goodbye and Percy walked and collected his order with a thank you, turning around and leaving the store. His coffee was amazing, as always.

He walked back along the street and stretched out across the grass by the river. He grabbed his phone put of his pocket and called his mum.

"Hey, Perce. Bit lonely this morning hey."

He chuckled. "Sitting by the Yarra?"

"The one and only."

"Should we make this a tradition?"

"Well we did it when you were here; what should change that?"

Percy chuckled and agreed with her, taking a generous sip from his coffee and eating half of his sandwich. Back when he was in Australia Percy remembered the Saturday morning he and his mum spent jogging and then eating Starbucks along the river, talking and laughing and taking the time out of their busy lives.

"SO Perce, when does this project of your start?"

"4:00 today actually."

"Percy, have you cleaned your apartment?"

Percy coughed sheepishly."Perseus Jackson, the deal was you keep that apartment clean, no buts. If you have guests there you have to have it clean, I want a video walk through at 3."

"Mum!"

"Percy! I love you sweetie but that apartment has to be clean. We can talk later on."

"Can we at least keep talking until I have finished eating?"

"Percy I thought you already had."

"No, Ive got half a sandwich and half a coffee, what about you?"

"Ive got my coffee. Fine, deal. Percy, I think I forgot to tell you my exciting news!"

"Yes?"

"Well Paul has a meeting in New York, so in 2 weeks we're heading over there!"

"Mum how could you forget! I cant wait for you to come! Oh and that's perfect cause Luke will be leaving for the second two weeks, so a room will be spare!"

"That works out well doesn't it? Wait, so its just you and Annabeth there for 2 weeks?"

Percy scrunched up his nose. "Oh, yeah I guess."

"Perce I don't feel comfortable with that."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't even realise but now you'll be there too so it wont matter!"

"I suppose so."

They fell into a comfortable silence."Mum guess what?"

"What dear?"

"I, made the swimming team, and possibly football."

"Congratulations hon! What about soccer?"

"Oh, well, I made that but they might be cancelling it because of a number shortage, but football or soccer will survive."

"That's awesome Perce, I cant wait to see you play!"

"Yeah, I kinda wish it was AFL though, that's actually pretty fun."

"Yes it is hon, but you'll be back into American football before you know it. Perce Im so sorry but I have to go get ready for a business lunch Paul has."

"Mum, these things are always on!" Percy says playfully.

"Yeah, I know trust me. And none of them serve blue food."

Percy laughed, "Well then its not really worth going is it?"

"Definitely not." He heard his mothers laugh through the phone. "Perce I really have to go but I love you, and I will hear from you at 3!"

Percy groaned, "Yeah yeah love you too. Bye," The line went dead and Percy quickly finished eating and drinking, tossed his trash in a bin and started jogging back to his apartment. He arrived and bounded through the front doors and into the elevator, which happened to be open. He pushed the top floor and stood at the back, waiting as the elevator flew up to the top. The doors dinged open and he crossed the small foyer, taking his key out of his pocket and walking in.

He looked around the apartment. It was pretty messy. He had clothes draped over dining chairs, magazines, plates and books scattered around the lounge room, and dishes piled in the sink. He figured since it was just him there was no point in putting on the dishwasher but he always forgot to do it. The floor needed to be cleaned and the outside windows needed to be cleaned; they were covered in water marks from the pool.

Percy groaned at all the work he needed to do and decided to have a shower first.

He walked into his room and peeled off his clothes, and turned the water onto hot in the shower, before he took his socks and stepped in. He loved showers; the water always relaxed him and he loved the feel of it cascading down his back.

After 10 minutes he got out and towelled himself off, before wrapping a towel around his waist and walking into his closet. Jeans and a teeshirt was his normal attire, but figuring he wanted something very comfy he pulled on grey sweatpants and a plain white tee, pulling it all on and flopping down on his bed. Percy eyed the phone in the room placed there by the building. He could call, for a maid, and that would be the end. But he said he would clean it. But then again, he had no idea what e was doing. Convincing himself that was true he grabbed the receiver and called the lobby.

"Good morning Mr. Jackson, how may we help you?"

"Hey Arnold, would you be able to send a maid up please?"

Arnold chuckled, "Of course. In 10 minutes, would that be acceptable MR. Jackson?"

"Of course, cheers. Just you know charge it."

"Of course, thank you for calling, feel free to call at any time."

"Thanks." Percy hung up, and walked into the main living area, hastily picking up any underwear he found. He shoved it all in his drawers and attempted to make his bed, before the door bell rang. He padded softly over and opened the door, showing a maid dressed in a black dress with a white apron standing there.

"Good morning Mr. Jackson. You requested a maid?"

"Yes, please, come on in."

He opened the door wide and motioned for her to enter.

"My names Kate, you may go about your usual activities, I will work around you and you may also leave if you wish."

"Awesome. I was actually uh,"Percy scratched the back of his neck,"wondering if I could help you? I mean, I need to learn to do it for myself, and if I help you then ill be learing a I go."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Yes I guess so Mr. Jackson."

"Please just call me Percy, I hate all the formalities. What do you want me to start with?"

Kate closed her eyes, thinking about what to start him on. "How about, if you start by cleaning up anything that doesn't belong in this main area, I mean if that suits you."

Percy nodded, "Definitely, and honestly just tell me what to do, I wont be offended."

Kate chuckled, "Good to know Mr. Jackson. I will start on the dusting."

Percy nodded and began picking up all the other bits of clothing, on the backs of chairs and out of the laundry. When it was all in his arms he dumped it on his bed and carefully folded it and placed it in his closet. When that was finished he wet around ad picked up all the mail, books, and sheets of homework, and placed it all in the study in neat piles. He walked back out to where Kate was just setting up her vacuum.

"What should I do now?"

Kate eyed the pile of dishes. "Perhaps start on the dishes?"

Percy nodded and crossed to the kitchen, pulling them all out and turning on the tap water. The absence of the drone of the vacuum caused him to look up.

" , may I suggest you use the dishwasher? It would be easier, and there is more than enough dishes to fill one load."

Percy nodded sheepishly and turned of the tap water, the drone of the vacuum turning on as Kate began vacuuming in the lounge room. Once the dishwasher was loaded, Percy wiped down the bench and sink, making sure that everything was gone. He then looked at the stove, and gingerly scrubbed at it with the sponge, thankful that it was a lfat one that was easy to clean. By the time the stove, benches and sink was clean Kate had finished vacuuming across the house.

"Mr. Jackson would you like the floors mopped?"

"Ah, no maybe just swept would be fine."

"Of course." She smiled politely and pulled out a broom, sweeping around the dining table and kitchen areas, before disappearing to sweep the bathroom and laundry. Percy moved to his bedroom and attempted to make his bed. He picked up the doona and put it back down, and then moved to tuck the sheets in, but they didn't seem to fall in neatly.

Kate came in the room, suppressing a grin. "Mr. Jackson, please, let me do it, and you can do it tomorrow when you wake up."

Percy grinned and stood back, watching as she expertly folded the sheet under and set the doona on top, pulling the sheet back.

"Thanks heaps. What should I do now?"

"Well I basically just have to clean the bathrooms so you can just hang if that suits you."

"Can you teach me how to clean the windows? Just by the pool. I have all the stuff needed, just don't have the knowledge."

"Sure, grab the stuff out and a bucket of water."

Half an hour later the windows were clean and Kate was pushing her cart out of the door.

"Thanks heaps Kate, you're a life saver."

"No problem Mr. Jackson, just call the office if you need help again."

"Awesome, thanks."

"Goodbye Mr. Jackson."

Percy closed the door behind her and collapsed on the couch, flicking through the channels for something good to watch. He finally settled on reruns of friends, and stretched out across the couch to watch. A buzzing rang out across the apartment and Percy frowned, and looked around for the source of the noise. Finally realising it was his phone, he raced to his bedroom where the phone had been discarded onto his bed. He answered it to hear his mum sighing,

"Percy have you finished cleaning?"

"Yes! I totally have, want a walk through?"

"yep."

Percy turned on facetime, and walked his mum through the apartment.

"Percy, Im impressed."

"Thank mum,"

"-as to how you managed to get the maid to clean the windows."

"Oh no, I did them, she helped me get star- hey! How did you know I didn't clean it myself?"

"the floors been vacuumed, showers scrubbed and bed made perfectly. Honey I love you but your not that good."

Percy chuckled, "Very true mum, very true. Is it 3 o'clock already?"

"Perce, Im pretty sure its like 3:45, I called cause I figured I needed to get you up."

"Oh my gosh, mum sorry I have to go get ready for the others."

"Of course honey, love you."

"Love you too."

Percy hung up his phone and quickly changed into black jeans and a white tee shirt, and raced back to unpack the dishwasher. Just as he finished he heard a knock and the door and walked towards it. Let the assignment begin, he thought grimly.

A/N I suck. Im sorry. I have just been busy and lazy and put fan fiction on the back burner. Terribly sorry once …at least I finally updated yeah? IN this chapter there are a few Aussie references…if you don't know what they are feel free to inbox or review and I will answer for you. Also I do realise that if Percy called his mum in Australia the time differences would be stuffed but I had already written the chapter so oh well.

If you haven't figured out, Im Australian. If you feel comfortable I would love to know what nationality you guys are; I find it interesting as to who reads my fanfics so Im thinking of starting the 'question of the chapter' type of thing, but of course you don't have to respond. Im really sorry for the wait again, and I PROMISE the next chapter is the literal beginning of the assignment, promise. Favourites/follows/reviews will make me write faster, but schools getting busy so I cant give you a time that I will update, definitely within the next 2 weeks.

Thanks for all the support and for reading my story!

Thanks guyzz

-Demonpoxjohnnyboy

(Also sorry for any major errors in this, I didn't proof ready much because I just wanted to get it up there, and what do you guys think of 3rd person?)


End file.
